Drawing Days
by BloodyAhrisa x1379
Summary: Flames, guns, babies, mafia? All of the things I would have avoided if given the choice, yet here I am, thrown into it all, again. Why couldn't I have stayed a ghost? OC!
1. Chapter 1

****So... You have found out what I have been doing this whole time. Well, honestly, the second draft is shit. Nothing flows the way I want it to. So this had to happen, sorry for the inconvenience.****

 ** **WARNING: Language. Spelling mistakes. Grammar. Bunch of other shit.****

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, or any games mentioned in here.****

 ** **I am very sorry for the super long wait. But I think I might be able to start this once again. I might not update for a while like always, I'm so stressed right now. Being in grade 12 ain't all it's cracked up to be, it's lots of homework and preparation for exams. At least in my school. But there are the good parts to it, like all the fundraiser things were doing and the random things that happen. I finally managed to get out of the rut I buried myself in, so I'm going to try get back on track. The first thing, this.****

 ** **Also a heads up, Serena will not be a baby! I changed my mind about that. So just bear with me, I'm going back to my original idea and going from there, the chapters will pretty much be the same, I'm just going to try add more to them, I have a bad habit of skipping over important details, so I'm**** ** _ **going**_** ** **to be trying to add some more to them. When you think about it, it seems weird that she won't become a baby.****

 ** **-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-****

A 15 year old girl lay in the snow. She was staring up at the sky in the back yard of her home. She was sick at the moment. What she was doing was not making this any better. The black haired girl breathed out and watched her breath. It was pretty cold outside, yet the girl couldn't really feel anything. When ever she was cold... She would start feeling a strange warmth surround her.

"Serena!" A woman's voice yelled. The black haired girl sat up slowly and looked towards the porch.

"GET THE HELL IN THIS HOUSE!" Serena grinned and got up, making her way towards the porch.

"Hey." -The woman hit Serena atop the head- "Oww.."

"DONT 'HEY' ME! Are you TRYING to get hypothermia!?" The girl rubbed her head and pouted at her mother.

"Sorry..." The woman huffed and moved out of the door.

"Just get inside..." She smiled and shook her head. Serena grinned again and happily walked into the house.

 ** **-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-****

The black haired girl grinned and played the computer. It was around 12:30. She really should have been in school. But she was sick, so she didn't _have_ to go. The girl was playing Left 4 Dead 2. It was one of her favorite games, other than Minecraft or Modern Warfare 2.

"Serena, stop yelling..." She barely heard her mother over the sound of her own voice. So she was loud, big deal.

"If you don't stop, I'll unplug you!" The teen groaned and looked towards the doorway. Her mother stood there with her arms crossed, short blonde hair and bright blue eyes, along with a vicious temper. There was also spatula in her left hand. The girl wondered what was for lunch. And whether or not she should run.

"Eat something, then GO TO SCHOOL. If you have enough energy to yell at that stupid game, then you have enough to go to school." Her mother turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen. Serena pouted and shut her game down.

"Fine..." She walked up to her room.

"What to take..." Serena grabbed her school bag and her uniform. Something she hated with all her being. Glaring at the thing and trying to will it to burst into flames (Which didn't work). She made the split second decision to grab her I-Pod and I-Pad.

 ** **-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-****

The walk to school was cold and boring. Serena yawned and blew her nose into a tissue.

"Oh look, it's Dorkena!" The black haired girl tilted her head towards the voice. It was Maddison. She had long dyed red hair and hazel eyes. A color Serena was secretly jealous for. Serena smiled at the red-head and her friend. While they may have numbers, Serena was no slack off. She may have taken some self defense classes back then for reasons such as this.

"Hello Dumb and dumber. Enjoying the weather?" The red-head scowled and placed her hands on her waist.

"What are you doing here? Skipping? Didn't think you had it in you dork." Serena smiled lopsidedly and narrowed her eyes. She liked to think that it looked similar to a face Byakuran made in KHR.

"What was that? Are you giving me another reason to punch your face in?" The red-head glared and turned on her heel.

"If you don't remember, I won that battle!" She then stomped off with her friend.

"Yeah, well at least I fought fair." The dark haired teen ended up rubbing a scar behind her neck self-consciously.

 ** **-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-****

 ** **First****

 ** **Dream****

"Serena..." I looked around. There was nothing but darkness. I took a breath and walked forward. I could barely make myself out. After what felt forever, I saw a light. I walked towards it and stopped. It felt warm.

"Serena..." I reached out.

"Serena" just as I was about to touch it.

"SERENA!" My mothers face appeared and I reeled back and away from her. Then I woke up.

 ** **Dream end.****

"You awake?" I glared up at my mom.

"Was that really necessary?" She just smirked and dropped a package onto my lap.

"This came in the mail." I just sighed and set it on my bed.

"I'll check it later. What time is it?" The blonde woman shrugged and got up.

"Hell if I know. I'm going out." I just nodded and got out of bed.

 ** **-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-****

Serena groaned and rolled over in her bed. She ended up laying on something hard. Reaching under her she pulled out her school bag. It had her Math, history, and English book in it, along with her drawing books and pencil case that was filled to the brim with pencils, sharpeners, erasers, and other things. She wondered how she was able to carry it everyday...

"'Rena!" Came the voice of her younger sister Shianna. The little girl had their mother's blond hair, but got their father's green eyes. Serena was under no illusion that she was biologically theirs. She knew she was adopted. But she didn't care all to much. At least they loved her, well at least two of them did.

"What is it 'Anna?" The little girl jumped onto the bed.

"Can you read me a story?" Serena smiled softly and got out of her bed.

"Sure."

 ** **-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-****

It was around midnight. Serena had just finished her homework and studied for her midterms. She was exhausted. Mentally and physically. She laid her head down on her desk and sighed. She still had to do that other thing her mom wanted... The girl looked over her room. It was a mess.

"Why?" She asked no one in particular. Serena got out of her chair and stretched. She groaned contentedly when her back cracked.

Bzzzzz! A vibrating noise came from under her bed. Serena walked over to it and looked under it.

"Huh?" She pulled out the box her mother dropped on her before she left. It was pulsing somehow.

"What the actual fuck?" The girl tugged her sweater sleeves up and opened the small box. She tugged on the taping and opened the flaps. There was a piece of foam over the items. Removing the stupid thing she saw what was under it.

"A pacifier?" She pulled it out, there was a orange ribbon connected to it.

"What the hell am I going to do with this?" She also pulled out a ring. The pacifier looked like one from KHR, but it was dull... Colorless. The ring was more colorful compared to the pacifier. It had a diamond shape to it. Kinda like the unsealed Vongola rings before they were destroyed by Enma. Instead of Vongola on it, it said 'Arcobaleno'. In the middle of the diamond was a silver pacifier, behind that was a rainbow of colors. Serena placed the ring on her finger and grabbed the pacifier once more.

"Wonder who sent me this?" She then threw the silver/clear pacifier into her school bag.

"I should pack for school..." Hooking the bag over her shoulder she started placing her papers into it. Just as she was going to go get her book from downstairs, a light caught her eye. She looked down.

"What. The. Fuck." Around her neck was the pacifier! Serena dug through her bag and found it wasn't in there. She grabbed at the thing around her neck and tried to take it off. It wouldn't budge.

"How the hell is this-" then there was pain. It was gone as soon as it came. But the pain was way to much, she screamed silently and fainted. The light grew even brighter and engulfed her.

 ** **-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-****

 ** **So, I decided to redo the whole thing.****


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **WARNING: Language. Spelling mistakes. Grammar. Bunch of other shit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, or anything mentioned in here, all I own are the OC's that are added.**

 **Welcome back reader, :P**

 **Anyways, heres the next chapter.**

 **(** **づ** **｡◕** **‿‿** **◕｡** **)** **づ**

 **First)**

Wind blew against my face as I stared up into the clear blue sky. The fucking sky. Why the hell was I outside? My eyes closed as a big gust of wind blew dirt into my face, scowling, I wiped it away and sat up. I was surrounded by trees in a small clearing area; it had a cute pond in it with lily-pads, cattails, and even water lilies. The grass was overgrown, overall the place look abandoned. Brushing the grass away from my face, I got up.

"Is this a fucking joke? Because it's not funny!" I yelled to no one in particular. Turning towards my left, I spotted a small trail; it looked like it was barely used. Taking a step forward, I fell. "Great, just what I need." lifting my head, I rolled and looked at what tripped me. It was a bright orange bag. My bright orange bag to be precise. Sitting up, I grabbed it.

"At least they gave me my bag." I sifted through it. It was still full to the brim with my worksheets, drawing books, pencils, and electronics. Checking said electronics, I noticed that they were both dead. "..." I also just happened to leave the chargers on the kitchen counter the night before.

"Well, this blows." throwing the bag over my shoulder, I got up once more and made my way to the little path, hopefully it would lead to civilization, and not a fucking bear cave or something. But knowing my luck it probably would. I fingered the pacifier around my neck, it had changed to a nice bright orange that matched my bag, dropping it, I turned back to the trees. About a mile or so was a fountain of sorts. I made my way towards it.

By the time I made it out, I noticed that the pacifier changed to a kind of yellowish-orange, I ignored it for the most part. The sky was high in the sky, so it was about lunch, which would be my guess, I don't fucking know. I saw people walking around, some had drinks and others had ice-creams.

"Hey!" I waved to the nearest person. "Can you tell me where I am? This place looks so unfamiliar..." The person I waved to didn't even acknowledge me, they just walked right by me.

"Well.. Fuck you too then." I walked up to the next person and asked the same thing, they did exactly what the other did.

"What the hell is going on!?" Each person that I asked ignored me; I started to notice that they all had animeish, Asian features. I looked down at my hands, I had anime like features.

"AM I HALLUCUNATING!" I grabbed my hair and started to twirl it around my finger, this was bad. Had I hit my head or something when I fainted? There was a bright light, I was in pain, and I fucking fainted. Maybe I hit my head and was in the hospital? Shaking my head, I turned to some more people. Just as I was about to talk to them, a child ran through me, literally.

"Mama!" The kid was yelling, I stared in horror, thoughts going a mile a minute trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. I stepped backwards, and fell through even more people. I sat on the ground in shock, horrified at the turn of events. I was in a park, somewhere where people spoke Japanese, and I was a fucking ghost. I got up and made my way to the street, hoping for someone to help me. I found no one...

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

I felt like a part of me was gone, somehow, it was like I was being sucked into the stupid pacifier around my neck. I guess that it changed colors, because the last time I saw it, it was a yellowish-orange, now it's indigo. I held my face in my hands as I watched cars and people go by. Everyone was speaking Japanese, I listened to each person who stopped near me, I tried to find out where I was exactly, but it was a no go so far. I ended up doing my favourite past time.

"Sitting on the side walk~ Doing nothing cause apparently I'm innnviiiisibleee~", singing. I'm fucking singing, and I am not a good singer, I'll be honest about that much. Each note was off pitch from the last one, not that I cared, it's not like anyone could hear me.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I closed my eyes as a tiny voice talked to me in Japanese, I was kind of glad for the classes Annabella made me take now.

"Singing to myself, also talking to myself now. One of the effects of being invisible I guess."

"What does... Invi-vi-si-ible mean?" I rubbed my face and felt tears coming. _'I'm crazy.'_

"It means no one can see me. That I'm nothing but a ghost." For a while I heard nothing.

"But Tsu-kun can see you..." My whole body froze. I turned to voice, there was a small kid sitting next to me, he had fluffy brown hair and large caramel coloured eyes. It looked just like a mini Tsuna... From KHR... Where they had pacifiers that lit up... _'No... This can't be happening. This cannot be happening!'_

"My name is Serena... What's yours?" I hoped with every fiber of my being that he would say a completely different name than the one I was thinking.

"Tsu-kun's name it Tsunayoshi!" He smiled brightly at me; I felt a part of my heart shudder. It was just too cute.

"It's nice to meet you Tsunayoshi." The little kid was beaming with happiness.

"Tsu-kun! Where are you?!" Came the worried voice of a woman, she had long brown hair and large worried caramel eyes. The little boy jumped up and was waving his arms.

"Kaa-chan!" The woman ran towards him in relief, she picked him up and spun him around.

"Tsu-kun! Don't run away from Kaa-chan like that! You scared me!" She held him close, Tsuna apologized.

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! I made a friend!" The woman smiled brightly, but it waned when she thought about it.

"Who's your friend Tsu-kun?" The little boy pointed at me. Nana stared at me, or at least the empty spot. She looked around to see if there was anyone else.

"There's no one there Tsu-kun..." The child pouted and pointed again.

"Yessur! Tsu-kun talked to them! Her name is Eena!" I snorted at his pronunciation of my name, he pouted some more and waved at me. "Tell Kaa-chan, Eena!"

"She can't see me Tsuna." The child tilted his head and stopped pouting.

"What? Why not?" I smiled sadly and got up, wiping imaginary dirt off my jeans.

"I don't know. She just can't." The boy gave me a weird look, like he was trying to comprehend it or something.

"Come on Tsu-kun, let's go home." I waved at the kid and watched as he waved back. This was the weirdest day ever.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

I slept on the play structure, since I had nowhere else to go. When I woke up, I had thought it all a dream, until I saw the sky again. I was cold, hungry, and really needed the bathroom. You'd think being a ghost and all; I wouldn't need to do any of those. Turns out I am very wrong. I would sneak into random places to satisfy my needs, at first I thought I could just go through walls and shit, now my face hurts. Don't know why I was running to be honest, this isn't some Harry Potter bullshit.

"EENA!" I paused in my stroll and turned to the high voice yelling my name. It was Tsuna. He ran up to me and tried to hug me, only to fall through me. I winced and watched as his eyes teared up. "W-What?" I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I'm a ghost Tsuna, no one can touch me." He turned his surprised, teary eyes towards me; I wanted nothing but to just comfort him. I've always loved kids; I couldn't stand to see any kid crying without trying to help in some way.

"Do you want to play on the slide?" I asked, pointing towards the play structure. His expression brightened, he got up and ran towards it.

"Tsu-kun will race you!" I smiled and followed him.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

"Bye Eena-chan!" I waved to the small child, wondering what I was going to do. I sat down on the end of the slide and gazed up at the darkening sky, thinking about the day. Tsuna and I had played hide-and-seek and tag by the pond, the one I had woken up at.

 _'Just what the hell happened?'_ I thought back to yesterday, I had fainted, but there was another memory after it, there was a blurry figure. Dark purple, cloaked, dark hair, I scowled and rubbed my forehead. It was hard to tell who it was. All I know is, whoever it was, I need to stay away from them.

The next time I met Tsuna, he was playing ball with other kids; only, they kicked him out of their game a couple minutes later. He cried and sat to the side, Nana was nowhere to be seen.

"Tsuna!" I ran up to him and checked him over the best I could. He sniffled and gazed at me, it took him a moment before he tried to throw his arms around me, his crying worsened when he realized that he couldn't. "It's alright Tsuna. You're okay. I'm here."

"Eena..." He rubbed his eyes and nose a few times before trying to stop himself from crying. "Where's Kaa-chan?" I sighed and motioned for him to follow me.

"Why don't we go find her? Stay close to me alright." The child nodded and got up; I got back up and started to search for the stray woman. We found her at the edge of the park looking for Tsuna, she sighed in relief when she saw him.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana held onto him, not letting him go.

"Kaa-chan! I was so scared!" The woman backed away and held him at an arm's length, she check him over for any wounds of any kind.

"What happened? Where did you go?" The little boy sniffed again and hugged his mom.

"The candy man was being mean to Tsu-kun! He said Tsu-kun can't play with the other kids! He got mad at Tsu-kun!" The boy burst out crying once more. I was frozen.

"Tsuna... Who's the candy man?" The child sniffled and wiped his nose.

"He told Tsu-kun not to tell anyone." This worried me, who the hell was talking to Tsuna? It also seemed to worry Nana.

"Tsu-kun... You need to tell mama. What if he tried to hurt you?" The baby looked down and started to play with the bottom of his sweater.

"He said he was Papa's friend..." His head snapped up as he looked his mother in the eyes, "But Tsu-kun said 'NO', Tsu-kun doesn't have a papa." Now Nana was really worried.

"I think we need to go home Tsu-kun, right now." She picked him up and carried him.

"What about Eena-chan?" The woman gazed around.

"Your imaginary friend?" The child pouted and pointed at me.

"Eena-chan is real!" Nana smiled and rubbed his head.

"Of course she can come." Tsuna broke out into a smile.

"Eena-chan! You can come to Tsu-kun's house!" He was motioning for me to follow them. Nana got into a taxi; I shook my head and sneaked into it as well.

"Eena-chan will like Tsu-kun's home! Tsu-kun's home is the best!" I smiled at the kid and looked out the window, watching the streets go by.

When we made it to the house, Tsuna opened the door and let me out first. Nana laughed and smiled at it, thinking it was cute. This kind of made me a bit annoyed, she thought I wasn't real. I wonder what she would do if she saw me?

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

After staying with the Sawada's for about a week, I began to notice some changes. My pacifier would be one colour for about an hour before changing, but I already knew this. No, my body was reacting to things weird. Sometimes when I do things, I'll be able to touch things, and then I can't touch anything. I think I was stuck in a chair for an hour or so before it happened again, only then was I able to escape. It felt like I was wavering. Tsuna would tell me that I would just disappear for a few minutes then reappear before him. This was scary, what if it was permanent? What if he couldn't see me anymore? I pushed those thoughts away and made my way down the street. Tsuna was having a play-date with one of Nana's friends. I was already out and about when they left, wanting time to myself, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hey! Watch out!" Came a voice from somewhere behind me. I scowled and dived out of the way of a car. It just kept on going, though it's not their fault, they couldn't see me. I turned to the voice and saw a little boy. He had ash blue hair and big purple eyes. I stared at the kid in a mixture of shock and relief.

"You can see me?" He tilted his head and stared at me.

"Well yeah, am I not supposed to?" I shook my head and sat on the side of the road once again.

"Well, most people can't, so I'm a bit surprised you can." He smiled and laughed.

"I guess that makes me special, Sensei always says I am." I smiled and looked out at the street.

"Where are your parents?" He sat beside me and watched as people went by.

"I don't know. But Sensei said she wouldn't take long, all I have to do is wait here." He turned his head, as if he knew where she was. "Oh, she's here. I better go Ghost-san. It was nice to meet you." I laughed and waved him off.

"Bye." I watched as he left, something inside me longing to follow, shaking my head, I got up and made my way back to the Sawada household.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

"How was your trip Tsuna?" The tiny child bounced around and spoke about everything that he and his new friend did.

"Tsu-kun can't wait to go see Kyo-kun again! Tsu-kun wants Eena to come next time!" He stopped right in front of me and bounced on his heels.

"Of course Tsuna, wait, who's 'Kyo-kun'?" The child beamed up at me.

"Tsu-kun thinks mama said his name is Hiba-something Kyo-kun!" I stared down at the child for a moment before the name seemed to register in my head. _'Oh.. That's… nice?'_

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

"Hurry it up would you! I don't want to be caught here, not until we have the kid somewhere safe!" I groggily opened my eyes and looked around Tsuna's room. I had fallen asleep on his floor, again. It was dark; it took a minute before my eyes adjusted to the low lighting. I froze at what I saw.

There were two men in Tsuna's room.

"Huh? Who are you?" Came the sweet voice of Tsuna, he stared up groggily at the two men. They panicked and shoved a cloth on the kids face.

"HEY!" I screamed and jumped up, they didn't hear me. I tried to punch one, tried to grab Tsuna. But I could only watch as they stuffed him in a bag and left out his window.

"TSUNA!" I was in full blown panic mode. I grabbed my sweater and threw it on running down the stairs, making as much noise as I can to wake up Nana. She would call the cops once she realized Tsuna was gone. But she was so fucking dense, would she even check on him? I hoped to god she would.

"Get in the car already dammit! What if someone sees us?!" They threw the poor baby into the back seat and got into the two front seats. The car started to take off. I sprinted and dived for it, grabbing onto the tail on the trunk. I swore as I was dragged, I tried to keep my feet from touching the ground. Pulling myself up, I managed to get onto the trunk. I didn't know what I was going to do, what could I do? I had no way of touching anyone, no way of protecting Tsuna.

After what felt like forever, the car stopped, I sighed in relief and massaged my arms, the man who was driving the car stepped out, "Here, this is where we wait for our contact." The other sat inside of it.

"Grab the kid, he needs to be in sight, doesn't matter what happens to him, so long as he's alive." The driver opened the back door and picked up Tsuna. I followed after them, taking note of my damaged shoes and bloodied knees.

"Hey, what do you think the Lion will do when he finds out his son is missing?" The other snorted.

"Who gives a shit; all I want is to get paid." It was then Tsuna woke up. He pulled the bag off his tiny head and stared at the men in shock, he burst out crying when one of them glared at him.

"Shut the hell up brat!" The driver hit Tsuna. I froze, I felt anger, hate, resentment, I felt resolve.

"Hey, you fucking bitch! How dare you hit a child!" I felt like I was burning.

"Who the hell!" "Shoot her!" I couldn't hear them, only the sound of Tsuna crying.

"I'll fucking kill you."

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

I stared down at the sleeping child, my back and arm were bleeding pretty badly. My knees also looked like grated cheese, I managed to patch them up the best that I could, but I don't know. Maybe I'll die from blood loss.

"Eena-chan?" I looked at the tired child, he had just went through kidnapping, and almost seeing someone die, I really hoped that he didn't see what I did. My whole body shuddered just thinking of it.

"It's alright Tsuna. You're alright..." He started to cry once more. I had managed to get us out of that place, some sort of abandoned warehouse, I stole the guy's car and wound up in some neighborhood. I really hoped that someone would just happen to check out the noise outside. I would honk the horn every now and then, praying someone good would find Tsuna. My prayers were answered when a police cruiser found the car. He found a blood covered child inside of it. I smiled wearily, the man took Tsuna and checked him over, making sure he was alright before calling for an ambulance. I watched as Tsuna was carried off. The child cried for me, not wanting to leave the car without me. I closed my eyes, and all I saw was black.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

When I woke up, I was still in the car. The car just happened to be in an impound lot; detectives were going through it, looking for anything that might help them find out what happened. From what they were saying, I found out that they found the men I had.. Killed.

"Yeah, they had clean abrasions on their bodies, like it was done with a razor sharp sword or something." I felt my breath hitch, my thoughts swirling around last night. I closed my eyes and tried to will the images away. Tears rolled down my face, I wiped them angrily and got out of the car. _'They had it coming! It's not my fault they kidnapped Tsuna! Not my fault that they tried to kill me...Not my fault...'_

I was so angry; I didn't know what I was doing. All I knew was that I wasn't going to let them sell Tsuna... No... Not my light. Anything but that.

"Yeah, there was a lot of blood there, the same blood that matches the blood in the car." "Really? You think something was going down there? Like, the kid was kidnapped or something?" "Of course not. What is this, the mafia?" The men laughed and walked away. I slowly made my way out of there, slowly made my way back to Tsuna's, snorting at the irony of his statement.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

It's been over a month, I finally managed to get over killing someone, only to go back into a depression when it happened again. I had let them live, but they had just come back and tried again with more people. So I killed... I was at my wit's end, I didn't know if I would be able to do this anymore. Then the phone rang.

"Iemitsu!" Nana answered the phone and talked to her husband, she tried to bring up Tsuna being kidnapped, but he wouldn't listen. It was only when she burst out crying and screamed at him did he finally listen.

"P-Papa is coming home Tsu-kun..." The child tilted his head and continued to play with his toys on the living room floor.

"I have a papa?" Nana burst into more tears and went back to the kitchen. I kind of felt sorry for her, she deserved so much more than Iemitsu. Maybe I would tell her that one day. Once I figured out how to use my powers. Fingering the pacifier, I closed my eyes.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

I sat on the swing as I watched Tsuna play, it was then something caught my eye, a child wearing black was walking towards a large group of kids. When the kids saw him they all screamed and ran away, the child merely huffed and turned around, only to spot Tsuna. The boy froze and spun on his heel, making his way back to the entrance.

"KYO-KUN!" The brunette child launched himself towards the startled child; Tsuna pounced onto him and held onto him for dear life as the older child tried to pry his off. I laughed and got up, going towards the two. The closer I got, I began to realized who he was.

It was a child Hibari Kyoya. HE. IS. SO. FUCKING. CUTE!

"Tsuna, I'm sure he would be happy if you let him go." The child turned to me and gave me a bright smile. I tilted my head and smiled back.

"Ok Eena-chan!" The child let go of the skylark and bounced on his heels.

"Hi, Kyo-kun! This is Eena-chan! She's the one Tsu-kun told you about!" The blacked haired child watched me before turning to the other.

"Herbivores." I felt my eye twitch, until I realized that yes, this child could see me. Was it only the guardians? Or was it any active flame user? But… they didn't know how to use their flames, or that they even had any. Ok, this was confusing.''

"It's time to go Tsuna, Mama is expected you back soon." The child pouted and turned to his 'friend', he gave him a bright smile and waved.

"Tsu-kun will see you later Kyo-kun!" The child bounded away, me following right behind him.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

When I woke up, I heard Tsuna leaving for school. I sighed and went back to bed.

The next time I woke up, I got up and grabbed some water. Checking the time, it's about 3:00. School should be over soon. Placing my cup away, I put of my sweater and slipped on some of Nana's flats. I then made my way towards Namimori elementary. It wasn't that far away from where they lived, which was probably why Nana let Tsuna walk home alone, ever since the kidnapping though, she had made it a habit to take him to and from school. She wasn't here today though.

"Eena-chan!" Came the high pitched voice of Tsuna. I smiled and waved to him. He ran up to me and tried to grab my hand, he pouted when he remembered that he couldn't.

"Let's go play Eena-chan!" We ended up going to the park before we went back to the house, Tsuna always seemed to have fun at the pond, he loved it so much. It made me happy for some reason. After an hour or so, we finally made our way back to the house.

I smiled as Tsuna threw his shoes off and ran to the kitchen to greet Nana. I made my way towards the kitchen, being sure not to make too much noise. As I came to it, my blood ran cold. Sitting at the table were two men. One old, and one young. I hid. I don't know if they noticed me or not, I'm hoping for the latter. I knew exactly who they were. I just wished that we would have had a heads up before they appeared.

"I'm your papa Tsuna!" "I don't have a papa.." I scowled and made my way up the stairs as fast and quiet as I could. Food could wait until later, right now, I needed to hide. If Tsuna could see me, then those two probably can too.

"Eena-chan!" Tsuna came into his room, I was about to greet him, until I heard another set of footsteps behind him. I slid into the closet and hid under all of Tsuna's toys. I really hoped that they wouldn't look in here. "Eena-chan? Where did you go? Tsu-kun wants you to meet papa..." I could hear him almost crying.

"Are you sure Eena-chan is here, Tsuna? Maybe she went somewhere?" The man tried to comfort the child.

"She came upstairs... Eena-chan?!" The man shook his head and sighed, rubbing the child's back. After a minute, he left. I waited until I heard his voice downstairs talking with Nana and the old man, when I was sure that they wouldn't hear me, I spoke up.

"I really hate that man Tsuna." The child's head snapped towards me so fast, it looked like he might have gotten whiplash.

"Eena!" I winced and motioned for him to be quiet. I waited until they talked once more.

"I can't be out when they're here Tsuna." "Why not?" "Who knows how they'll react." I stopped talking and threw a bear to his feet as well as placing one over my head.

"Eena-chan?" I waited with baited breath, "Papa?" he must have caught onto what I had wanted him to do, because he held up the bear, "This is Eena-chan! Isn't she so cute!"

"She's adorable Tsuna." It was the old man's voice. I had a feeling he knew where I was, he was just waiting to see what would happen. I stayed in the closet for the whole duration of their visit. Only when Tsuna told me that they were gone did I come out.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

"Hey, Tsuna." "What?" "Want to learn volleyball?"

I taught him how to play volleyball, also how to play soccer, and some other games that I knew. He took to them like a duck to water, his grades also seemed to be improving, and overall, he was happy. I guess me being here was really doing something to the kid. I smiled and laid on his floor, it had been a week since Iemitsu and the Ninth had been here. Around this time, I noticed that I was able to manifest the flames, not all of them, just one or two. Mist was the easiest to use, the other one I was able to use was the sun flames. Those were the two that I had managed to use with ease. The others... Not so much.

"Eena-chan?" "What?" "Can you do the flaming thing?.." I smiled and held the pacifier, flames licked my fingers as I lifted them above me, I rolled them around my hands and tried to make shapes with them, I was able to do a cat and a rabbit. Tsuna loved them. I was having fun, he was laughing, I made them leave my hand and go into the air. Then they burst into silver flames. I froze and pulled my hand back, the flames dissipated harmlessly in the air.

"Eena-chan?" I shook my head and held my hand to my chest, memories stood on the brink of my mind, they were there, yet I couldn't touch them.

"I'm alright Tsunayoshi. Time to go to bed, alright?" He nodded and laid on his bed. Before long, he fell asleep. I waited another ten minutes before allowing sleep to claim me as well.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

I was watching Tsuna play ball from his room when they came to the house again. I scowled and kept the door shut the whole time. Tsuna watched as they were sitting on the deck having tea. He wasn't paying attention and tripped over the ball. I almost yelled his name, but managed to hold it back by biting my knuckle. He hit his head on one of his toys; it managed to make a cut on the side of his left eye. He freaked out, I watched wide-eyed as an orange flame lit up on his forehead. The old man brought Tsuna inside.

I waited with baited breath as they left Tsuna in his room. I was once again hiding in his closet. They left, finally leaving for Italy. I sat on the side of the bed and checked on Tsuna's cut. It was bandaged, probably by Nana.

"Tsuna? Are you okay?" He stirred but didn't wake. I smiled and laid on the make-shift bed he made me. _'I'll ask in the morning.'_

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

When I woke up, Tsuna was already gone to school, I figured that I would go exploring again, maybe I could find something to charge my electronics. Getting up I pushed Tsuna's dresser out a little and lifted the floorboard, inside was my bag, it was just big enough to fit it. I check what type I would need, though I already knew, I've have the damn things for years. After placing them back to where they were supposed to be, I left.

It was night by the time I made it back; the door was locked, which was weird. Tsuna always left it open for me. I snorted and made my way to his window. He was just sitting there staring out at nothing.

"Tsuna!" I called out to him, he didn't hear me. Scowling, I grabbed the lowest branch of the tree beside the house and started to climb. "Really Tsuna? You're really making me climb?" Once at his window, I tapped on it.

"Come on Tsuna, open up." The boy's eyes were wide, he threw open his window and stuck his head out.

"EENA-CHAN!" I was frozen, he phased through me, but unlike all the other times... This felt… colder.

"Where are you Eena-chan?" I felt a cold sweat break out on my neck.

"Tsuna? Tsunayoshi!" I came into his room as he sat on the bed. "You can't see me..." I felt hollow.

"So Kaa-chan was right? You weren't r-real?" His voice cracked as he began to cry, I also joined him in crying.

"I'm real Tsuna..." I tried to grab him, tried to grab anything, just so he know that I'm there. I tried to grab his books, only to phase through them. I was horrified. I phased through anything that I tried to touch.

"Please... Please Tsuna... I'm r-real..." I slumped to the floor, feelings long buried threatened to spill out. I was scared; I never realized just how much I was relying on this child. How much he meant to me. How much he was keeping me sane.

"Good-bye... Serena-Chan..." I choked back a sob.

"Good-b-bye. Tsunayoshi..." I left out his window, not really knowing where I was going to go. What I was going to do. And after a week, I felt like I was dying. I tried the pacifier; I tried everything I could think of. Yet nothing worked.

"Serena-chan..." I watched as Tsuna stood at the pond, the pond I had found myself in when I first appeared, Nana stood behind him, wondering why he was taking it so hard. He was holding onto a drawing, one that he had made for me the night I first stayed at his house. He held it close to his heart before dropping it and leaving, Nana sighed and picked it up, staring at it concern.

"Tsu-kun! Wait for Mama!" Watching as Nana ran after the boy, I sat on the edge of the water, wondering what I was going to do now. I felt more tears coming..

"Why? Why me? Why the hell am I a fucking ghost?!" I cried, I fucking sobbed like a big baby. When I wiped my face, I noticed a spark of light in the water. Squinting to try see it better, I leaned forwards. It looked like a ring. _'That looks like...'_ I thought back to when I first opened the package; it had come with a ring. Figuring that it didn't matter if I was wet or not, I walked into the pond, not really caring.

"How did you get down there?" The water was just above my bellybutton; I leaned down and grabbed it. The water felt cool on my body, I fingered the ring and twirled it around in my hand. What did it even do? Sighed, I placed it on my middle finger and started to make my way back to land. My eye-sight started to waver, and my head began to feel light.

"What... What's. Happening?" I fell backwards, I could see silver flying all around me, it seemed so slow, I could also make out someone running back to the pond; just before everything went black, I saw them fall to the ground clutching their head.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

 **So, how do you like the new chapter two? I'm in love with it. It had so much more than the original chapter, this one has about 5000+ words, the other one only had about 3000. I think that this is a big improvement from before, and it's so much better in my opinion.**

 **So, thanks for taking the time to read this, and review, tell me what you think, what do you think I should add that I didn't add before? What should I take out? I honestly would like your opinions, I may not use some of them, but they will help me make this story better overall, make sure to tell me about any and all mistake you find as well, as I have a habit of not seeing errors in the things I write. No matter how many times I read it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **WARNING: Language. Spelling mistakes. Grammar. Bunch of other shit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, or anything mentioned in here, all I own are the OC's that are added.**

 **So, I want to thank everyone who had read this ever since I first started to post it, if you are still with me here. I want to say sorry for the wait, my scheduled for this is completely and utterly messed up, that and I'm not as into KHR as I used to be. Thank you for waiting. I'm not sure this was worth waiting for, but whatever. That's for you to decide. So, here we go, chapter 3.**

 **(** **づ** **｡◕** **‿‿** **◕｡** **)** **づ**

I felt nothing, everything was just darkness, or maybe my eyes were closed, I don't fucking know. It took me a minute before I started to feel anything, after what felt like forever, my eyes opened. I saw the clear blue sky through a curtain of water and lily pads. It looked breathtaking, reaching up; I touched what seemed to be glass. The stems of the lily pads seemed to be growing off of the glass I was in. Gazing around in curiosity, I froze.

 _'Why am I under the water? HOW am I under the water?'_ I lifted my arms and started to pound on the glass. My thoughts started to become frantic as I tried to remember how this happened. Placing my hands on my face, I closed my eyes.

 _'I was at the pond, I watched Tsuna go. I saw a light in the water, it was the ring... And then, nothing...'_ Cursing I tried to break it again.

"I'm tell-I-nt-see-thing." I stopped, I could hear muffled voices.

"Oh, I-ee-ha." Craning my neck, I saw two blurry figures, one of them just happened to be leaving.

"Hey!" I yelled out to them, trying to get their attention. It dawned on me that they might not be able to see me, that I might be stuck here... Forever. My breath hitched. I felt tears start to fall, I felt like I was going to faint, like I might not wake up again.

"Help..." I could see black spots already trying to cover my eyes. Just as I was about to go under, I felt something wet hit my nose. My eyes snapped open as I glanced up in shock; a dark haired teen was stomping on the glass. It must have been hard to do this, to try and break glass under water. I pounded on the cracked part to try help him, and before long, water came rushing in. The glass seemed to just dissipate once broken; I pushed off of the floor and broke through the water. I could feel fresh air rush into my lungs, and tears falling down my face. I wasn't going to be trapped forever, I was alright.

"Are you alright?" I turned to the teen; I stopped breathing for a moment when I saw him. He had black hair and brown eyes, "What were you doing under there?" he was supposed to be about five if I remember.

"I'm... Alright." My voice was hoarse, each word felt like I was swallowing sandpaper.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, what's your name? I can't keep calling you Ghost-Girl forever." I stared at him.

"Ghost girl?" The teen laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I didn't know your name when I found you, and since I seemed to be the only one able to see you, I figured that it was fitting at the time." His smiled became strained, as if thinking about being the only person who could see me made him miserable or something.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Yamamoto-san." I started to make my way out of the pond, "I'm Serena, Smith Serena." I turned and gave him an honest smile, he had no idea how much I needed this right now.

"It's nice to meet you too Serena-Chan!" I raised my eyebrow and gazed at him. "S-sorry! I guess talking to you in the water for a few years kinda made me, well, seem like were friends.. Or something.." He turned his head and hung it in shame. I stopped at the edge of the pond. He seemed different, nothing like in the manga.

"That's alright I guess. Can I call you Takeshi?" The boy's head snapped up, he smiled brightly and nodded.

"Of course!" The boy held out his hand, "It's really nice to finally meet you Serena-Chan." I gazed at the hand, wondering how I would tell him.

"Umm.. Takeshi?" "Yes?" "You do know I'm a ghost right?" "Of course. Why?" "I can't touch anything." "Oh, well. I guess that would make sense. Haha!"

 **(** **づ** **｡◕** **‿‿** **◕｡** **)** **づ**

I sighed and stared at the Sawada house, wondering whether or not I should go see Tsuna. Would he be able to see me? What would he do? "Umm. Who are you?" I turned and saw someone who was the last person I expected to see.

"Uhh, my name is Serena... I was looking for a friend, but I think I got the wrong house..." The woman smiled brightly and took my arm gently but firmly.

"Well, why don't you come on in! I'm sure we can help you find who ever you're looking for!." I stared in complete shock as she dragged me into the house. DRAGGED ME!

Nana could **_see me_**... Nana could fucking **_touch me_** _!_ What the actual hell!

"Kaa-chan? Who's this?" I stared at the two of them nervously, what the fuck was going on. One moment I'm ready to run, now I have no idea what I was supposed to do. _'NANA FUCKING TOUCHED ME!'_

I sat down at the kitchen table and watched as the two of them interacted."I'm telling you Kaa-chan, I have no idea who she is." "That's adorable Tsu-kun! But you don't have to hide girlfriends from me!" I shuddered and slowly left the chair, slowly trying to inch my way to the door.

"Serena-Chan!" I froze and gave my best smile. "Why don't you head up to Tsuna's room! He'll bring up snacks for you both!"

"Y-Yes Mam!" I walked out of the room and made my way up the stairs, making sure to be as fast as I could without showing how freaked out I was. I opened Tsuna's door, which still had the damn fish on it, smiling slightly, I walked in and sat on his bed. I kind of just stared at the wall the whole time, wondering what was going to happen, wondering just what the hell happened to Nana for whatever the fuck had just happened. I heard foot-steps come up the stairs, my head turned to the door as it opened, and in the corner of my eye, I saw his old dresser. It was in the exact same spot, the spot that covers the hidden bag under the floor.

"Hey, here are some snacks." Tsuna walked in with a sneer, my mind went blank. _'What. The. Fuck?'_

"Uhh, thanks?" He placed them down on the table in the middle of his room. I stayed on the bed while he sat at the computer desk.

"Care to tell me who you are?" He stared at me with such intensity, I almost found myself shaking, but then again, maybe I was. I felt like I was about to puke, so I wouldn't be surprised.

 _'He doesn't remember.'_ I took a shaky breath and balled my hands in my lap.

"My name is Serena. I." He gazed at me in curiosity, as if examining me. "Well I..." My words seemed to not want to work.

"That name, it reminds me of something..." He looked towards his closet, I felt my heart flutter. "Yeah, kind of sounds like Eena." I stared at him, almost bursting with joy, until he walked to the closet, opened it, and pulled out a fucking teddy bear. "Yeah, that's right, how could I forget that." He dusted it off and placed it on his dresser before turning back to me. I could feel my eye twitching as he gave me a look of boredom.

"Well... I need help." Words came spilling out of my mouth, I had no idea what the hell I was trying to do, all I knew was that I needed to find out about Nana, and maybe try get Tsuna to remember me, but mostly Nana.

I stared at the teen blankly, wondering what the hell I was trying to do again; he just stared back at me. Half of the words that had left my mouth were utter bullshit, which he probably knew. I didn't need to hide from anybody, I didn't need a place to stay, and I didn't need Tsuna, in particular, to help me with my ghost problem. His eye twitched as he got up from his spot at the computer desk.

"No." I stared at him in silence, watching as he opened his door and motioned for me to leave. "I want nothing to do with this." Getting off his bed, I walked past him.

"Fine, I'll just ask your mother." I held my head up as I walked away slowly, waiting for him to try stop me.

"Don't you dare!" I was rewarded when he gasped; my arm had that same static feeling like before. He tried to grab me.

"What the hell?!" He pulled back and stared in utter shock. I smiled and waved at him, watching him flinch back.

"Now do you see?" I left him there and made my way to the kitchen, wondering how to tell Nana.

"Umm?" She smiled when she saw me enter.

"Did you need something dear?" I watched as she made some type of soup thing. It was, oddly enough, peaceful. Working up my courage, I took a breath.

"I was wondering, if I would be able to stay here for a while..." She stopped what she was doing and gave me a very serious look. I knew at once that she was going to refuse.

"I know it sounds crazy, but you... I really need help.." I took a breath and called Tsuna down. He came slowly, inching his way around me to get to his mother.

"You did something that no one else is able to do..." Tsuna looked shaken, like he was seeing me for the first time. I turned to him and held up my hand.

"Please... Can you show her?" He glared at me, as if the idea that he was going to touch me again was the worst thing ever. But slowly, he reached up and tried to touch my hand, only to go right through it. I watched Nana's expression; she gasped and stared in shock, dropping her spoon to the ground. I moved my hand towards her, watching as she slowly lifted her own, curious to see if it would happen to her. She placed her hand on my own.

"I can feel you... But, Tsu-kun..." She dropped her hand and held it to her chest. Looking between Tsuna and me. Sighing, I rubbed the back of my neck and sat at the table. Never once had I thought something like this would ever happen to me. Why did this happen to me in the first place?

"I honestly don't know. I got this gift," I raised the pacifier, "And ended up here. No one could see me or hear me. I was alone..." placing the thing down, I rubbed my eyes, suddenly tired.

"I was dying... Then.. You saw me. I didn't know what to do... And then, you touched me. So I thought.. Maybe you would be able to help me?" I left out being Tsuna's childhood imaginary friend, the blue haired kid, and Takeshi. Nana was in a shocked silence, and Tsuna didn't know what to do or how to react.

"I understand if you don't want to help..." I got up and started to make my way to the door, my heart sank as I opened it and walked out.

 _'I guess I could find Takeshi...'_ While that thought had some value, I really wanted to know how Nana was able to touch me...

It was sunset, I had figured that the two would either think it over and welcome me back, or want nothing to do with me what so-ever. I was leaning towards the latter... I watched as people passed by, wondering what I was going to do. It wasn't until I saw both Tsuna and Nana that I decided to get up. They were walking towards the market district. Nana was smiling brightly and speaking to her son while said son just looked somewhat bored. I frowned and turned the other way. They weren't looking for anybody by the looks of it. I made my way back towards the park, hopes crushed. Until I thought about that dresser again.

"Fuck it." Changing course, I made my way back towards the Sawada house. I honesty hoped that they would take their time, and that Tsuna would be dumb enough to leave his window unlocked.

 _(_ _づ_ _｡◕_ _‿‿_ _◕｡_ _)_ _づ_

Scowling, I opened the window. Like I had hoped, he left it unlocked. Slipping in like the intruder I was, I ran up to the dresser, pushed it out of the way, and pulled up the floor board. There lay my bag; it was covered in a thin sheet of dust. I could feel a big smile break out on my face. Grabbing the bag, I saw a picture under it, it was something Tsuna had drawn me before, smiling sadly I placed the board back and shoved the dresser in neatly once more. I went through it, inside were my old school papers, which were falling apart, and my electronics, which were still dead.

"Oh how I missed you!" Shoving them back in, I made my way to the window, slipping out with ease. I closed the window behind me and jumped out of the tree. Giving one last look at the house, I started towards the shopping district as well. I was sick of wearing my dirty clothes.

 _(_ _づ_ _｡◕_ _‿‿_ _◕｡_ _)_ _づ_

I watched as employees were freaking out and trying to ward off spirits. I could only laugh and throw more clothes around. While fun, this was a bit counterproductive. But it helped me calm down a bit. I had tried to find a cord that worked with my I-pod and I-pad, but they weren't invented yet, I have to wait until the IPhone 5 is created. Which sucks big time. So I ended up walking into a nice clothing store and started terrorizing the shoppers. I also changed into some real nice clothes, which I just happened to borrow... After a while, I ended up getting bored, so I left.

I sat on a bench and watched as people went on their merry ways, it was disheartening watching so many people talking and laughing with each other. "Serena-Chan!" Turning to the voice, I saw Takeshi waving at me, smiling all the while, people gave him looks, he just ignored them. I could only give back a small smile of my own; in return he gave me a concerned look.

"What's the matter?" Getting up, I started to walk to a more secluded part of the park, Takeshi followed right behind me. Once I found the perfect spot, I could only sit down and stare into nothing.

The teen sat down right beside me; he was concerned, that much I could tell. "What's wrong?" I sighed and lay back in the grass, wishing that I was back home.

"I met someone, someone that could see me. But that's not the best part; they were able to touch me. TOUCH me!" Closing my eyes, I thought about the things I did, wondering why I did them, it seemed so stupid now. "I tried to ask them to help me, but they refused... So, now I have no idea what to do."

Takeshi had a frown on his face, probably wondering about one thing or another. "Well, they don't seem like very nice people, but Serena-Chan, if you need help, I'll do everything I can to help you!" Turning to the teen, I saw determination on his face; it made me smile knowing that at least someone was willing to help me, even if they hardly knew me.

"Thank you." The teen's face lit up like a Christmas tree, he grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"No problem Serena-Chan!"

After talking it out with Takeshi, we parted ways. He needed to head to his baseball practice, so I waved him off. We talked about any and all possible ways to stop being a ghost and theorized about how I even became one. Most of our theories were ridicules; though it made my situation a little more lighthearted than it was. I was all smiles when I made my way back to the shopping district. It was then I saw it. The thing I had always wanted most in the world, the one thing Annebella would never let me wear.

 **Lolita clothing.**

"YESS!" Running towards the store, I let myself in. The store was like from a dream. I didn't even know they had this sort of thing. Looking at each and every item, I grabbed clothing after clothing, grabbed any accessory I could get my hands on, freaked out the employees big time, and pretty much rolled in the clothes. Seeing as I had nothing to place them in, I ran to the front of the store, looking out the window, I saw a store across the street, it sold bags and suitcases.

Grinning like a madwoman, I ran across, took a cute white suitcase with cherry-blossoms, and ran back to the Lolita store, I shoved every article of clothing that I couldn't live without. I even changed clothes! I knew this was technically stealing, but I didn't care. I grabbed the little clipper things that take those ugly bars off the clothes and shoved it in the bulging suitcase. It was then something caught my eye, there was a thin silver film covering the suitcase, and my new dress, it was gone when I blinked. I thought it was my imagination so I just left the store, setting off all their alarms. Not caring one bit, I walked back towards the park.

I could only laugh and sing the first song that popped into my head, which happened to be from Tenacious D. "Fuck! FUUUUCK! The demon code prevents me, from declining a rock off challenge, what are your terms, what's the ca-aatch!" Laughing like a maniac, I made my way towards the housing district, not really caring where I was going.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

The houses started to thin out as I made my way past, each one becoming more expensive and traditional. Soon enough, I found a dirt trail going to a forestry area. As I looked around, I noticed that dark clouds have started to gather above me, scowling, I continued forwards. Everything seemed to disappear the further I went, I steered down a path, it was barely visible, hardly used would be my guess. Following it, I found myself in a garden like area; it had Sakura trees surrounding it, with a small gazebo in the centre of it all. I walked into the gazebo and sat down on a swing, it then began to pour.

"Just what am I going to do?" I sighed and hugged myself, started to feel the cold creeping in. It was odd, how this whole ghost thing worked; it was just one big giant contradiction. I could do some things, but not others. I swore and shook my head, trying to think of ways to fix this, whatever this was.

"Herbivore." I froze as I heard a voice, a voice from the person that I had been trying to avoid. The child I met before had nothing on this teen, that child was adorable; I had been able to hold him, with so much effort for just that one thing, and tease him without much of a fuss.

" _Fuck! He'll defiantly remember me! What do I do?"_ I relaxed and turned to him, feelings going haywire. I gave a wary smile as I watched his reaction, first his eyes widened before his face contorted into a snarl.

" **YOU!"** I may or may not have showered him in attention, since he was unable to stop me, I became a big nuisance to him.

"Hi Kyo-Kun!" I felt something faze through me and hit the swing I was on; the swing broke under me, making me fall to the ground.

"OWW! Hey! What's the big idea?!" the teen was glowering and shaking in anger.

" **Why have you returned?"** I felt sweat go down my neck as I schooled my expression, I got off the ground as gracefully as I could and crossed my arms.

"It's not like I wanted to be here in the first place." He glared at me and point at my clothing and bag.

" **And where did you get those?"** I gave a smile and tilted my head.

"I may have borrowed them?" He swiped out at me again, I laughed as his expression soured even more, his weapons fazing through me harmlessly. He scowled and put his weapons away.

"Leave my property at once." He then turned away, I wondered why he wasn't wet, was he already in here before it started raining?

"And go where?" The teen shrugged his shoulder and started towards what I presumed his home.

"See you later!" He lifted his arm, and did something so out of character.

He gave me the finger.

"KYO-KUN!" I yelled in shock, he ignored me and walked away.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

I sat on a bench outside Takesushi; the teen would be home soon, though I didn't know what I was going to do. Something in me was telling me to tell him everything, yet… shaking my head; I turned towards the laughter coming from my left. Takeshi was walking home with a few other baseball players; they all seemed to be laughing at the teen's expense. His expression was a mix between embarrassment and resent. I felt a frown on my face, I focused on the pacifier around my neck, I felt wind blow caress my face as I walked forwards.

"Takeshi!" I waved at him and smiled brightly. The teen stopped and stared at me, his whole face softened as he smiled back, he didn't say anything, knowing his friends would just tease him more if he acknowledged ghosts.

"W-whoa! Yamamoto! Who's that?" The teen turned to the guys beside him, he saw them all staring at his friend in awe.

"Huh?" He pointed at Serena; the guys nodded at him and looked back at the girl.

"Ummm?" I walked up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Com'on! I've been waiting all day for you!" I dragged him away from the guys and led him into the shop, grabbing my bag as we passed. He stared at me in amazement as I led him up the stairs, once in his room I let go. I felt exhaustion wash over me, my vision blurred before I felt myself collapse on his bed.

"Serena-chan!" I hushed him and closed my eyes for a moment, letting the feeling pass. He watched in shock as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"Sorry, go get cleaned up, I'll explain in a bit. Just let me rest first." The teen nodded and left his room.

In a way, I knew that I wouldn't keep this secret forever, I would have eventually told somebody, but something told me that Takeshi was the only one who would whole heartedly believe me, nobody else would. So when he returned, I explained to him how exactly I had got there, everything that happened in the past with child!Tsuna. I even explained my own past; he was quiet the whole time, his face serious as he took in the information.

"This is the part I'm dreading, not only because it sounds so farfetched, but because it might not even hold true to this world." I told him about their future, a future that might not even happen. He listened with rapt attention, taking every single detail and locking it away into his mind, knowing that one day they might need it.

"That's… really hard to believe." I felt my shoulders slump, I knew there was a chance he wouldn't believe me, I just didn't know what I would do.

"I know, I know that you're not lying, that what you said is the truth, so Serena-chan. No matter what happens." He looked up at me, his eyes narrowing.

"I'll always stay by your side and protect you from this world." I felt my whole body relax at his words, tears springing forth from my eyes. Smiling like an idiot, I threw myself at him, holding onto him.

"Thank you." I felt his arms wrap around me.

"I would do anything for you." I felt him rest his head on my shoulder, my mind seemed to ease, a weight started to lift from my shoulders.

I had someone I could trust, a friend I could count on no matter what.

But, I also took that away from someone. Pushing that thought out of my mind, I felt myself falling asleep, exhaustion once again taking hold of me.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

I was walking with Takeshi to school when it happened, we were going over a few details about the mafia and what he was going to do if and when Tsuna needed him as guardian. He was reluctant, I could feel that, but something in him wasn't so opposed to the idea either. Anyway, we were walking, Hibari was glaring at me from afar, and then the pacifier suddenly lit up. I stared in horror at it, Takeshi watched in curiosity. I swore and shook my head before turning around and running away.

"BYE SEE YOU LATER!" The teen only waved as I ran, I saw Tsuna run past me in his underwear towards Kyoko.

"SASAGAWA KYOKO! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" I felt myself laugh as I ran, wishing that I could see firsthand, but the threat of a certain hitman was terrifying. So I ran, even knowing that nothing could touch me, I wouldn't put it past Reborn to have some sort of ghost killing bullet.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

I sat on a swing as I waited for Takeshi to meet with me, I sighed when he didn't show up. He must be caught up with his team, were my thoughts. Getting off the swing, I made my way towards the pond, figuring a nap would help.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

Tsuna scowled at the child, what in the world was his father thinking! Sending an infant to train him to be a mafia boss! The teen glared at the paper in front of him, his homework could wait, he needed to calm down, maybe a nice hot shower would help. He turned his head to his dresser, something inside him told him it looked off, he ignored it and got up. Walking to said dresser, he grabbed some clothes, the feeling intensified, staring at the dresser, he noticed that his stupid bear was knocked over. He picked it up and threw it into the closet, not knowing why he even brought it out, or kept it for that matter. It was then he spotted something, placing his clothes down, he kneeled to the ground to get a better look.

"This was moved?" He was confused, he never moved it, so why was it? Was it Reborn?

"Hey Reborn, did you move my dresser?" He turned to the infant, the child merely stared at him blankly, taking it as a 'no', Tsuna pushed the dresser out. He saw a thick layer of dust under it, and in the dust, was a smudged handprint, he pulled up a loose floor board, under it, was a picture?

"A drawing?" He pulled it out, the paper was worn, it looked about ready to crumble. Tsuna stared at it, surprise overcoming his features. He remembered drawing this, yet, it was so blurry. The drawing was a blob with spiky brown hair, which was him, and another blob with long black hair and a pacifier around the neck. The picture reminded him of someone, he just couldn't put him finger on it.

"What's that?" The teen turned to the baby.

"Nothing." He crumbled it up into a ball and threw it into the trash, pushing his dresser back into place; he left his room, thoughts racing.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

I smiled as she watched Takeshi play volleyball; all the other players had become sick, or so I heard. I sat near, making sure to hide the pacifier under my 'borrowed' school uniform. Hibari would be pissed at me if I showed up in my usual clothing; then again, he would be pissed either way, considering I have pictures of him as a child. I would need to go dig up those cameras later.

"Let's do this!" Takeshi yelled with his team, which happened to have Tsuna on it. He seemed to scowl when he saw me, face contorting weirdly. I smiled at him either way, knowing that it would only piss him off.

"GO TAKESHI!" I screamed, hearing me seemed to snap him out of something; the teen gave me a bright smiled. The shorter of the two seemed to pause and stare at the taller one before scowling once more. I felt more than saw Reborn high up in the rafters; he seemed interested in the area around him, seeming to be searching for something. I had a feeling it was me. Ignoring him, I watched the game.

Namimori won in the end.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

Takeshi was happy; we had walked back to his house after the game, he seemed to be in high spirits. Then his eyes turned to the teen beside him, the teen was scowling as he walked with us, not wanting to be in our presence any longer than he needed to, the only reason he was there was due to the baby on sitting on his head. I felt my eye twitch at this; I needed to act like I actually existed around them. Tsuna may know about me, but that tiny demon didn't, and I would like to keep it that way as long as possible, so dodging any touch with everyone around me was starting to get on my nerves.

"So… Sawada-san? This is your tutor?" The teen snorted, only to be hit by Reborn.

"Yes, I am Reborn, a renowned assassin." The teen seemed to choke on his spit before he swatted at the kid.

"Stop sprouting nonsense to people around me!" He glared before him as Reborn was on his head; the baby merely turned Leon into a hammer and smacked him in the face. I covered my mouth to keep from giggling. This was amusing, we had finally made it to Takesushi, Takeshi and I went up to the house as Tsuna and Reborn ordered take out. We sat in his room for a while, waiting until I couldn't feel the other pacifier before we began to talk.

"So, that was Reborn?" I nodded to him, he sighed and stretched his limbs.

"Geeze, and here I was hoping to have more time. Oh well, I guess I can start now." I stared at him as he gazed out the window.

"I'll ask my dad to start my training tomorrow, it's the weekend anyway, and I'll also have to rearrange my baseball schedule." I was about to protest when he turned to me, determination clear in his eyes.

"Don't worry about anything Serena-chan, I know what I'll be getting into, and I'll do everything in my power to protect you." I felt like blushing, knowing that he felt that way, I knew he had some type of feeling for me, he just didn't understand them. Neither did I for that matter.

"Thank you." Even though I was capable of taking care of myself, I appreciated it.

"I guess I should also start to train," he looked at me in wonder, "I know some basics, and I also have those swords I told you about. I just need to learn to use them better." The teen smiled at me and gave me thumbs up.

"Then, we'll get stronger, together!" I grinned at him, thinking about how lucky I was to have him as my friend.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

 **Third)**

Takeshi watched with calculating eyes as the silver haired teen walked into the class. _'So, it's started.'_

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

 **5300 words! OMG! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT LIKE WTF?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! On the bright side I found my motivation to write this once again, I was just drawing Serena one day, and suddenly, a scene from the future arc came to me, I wrote it down and I was like, "HOLY CRAP I NEED TO WRITE THIS!' but in order to write that I need to actually get there, I wrote part of it and I love it, and now here I am. I originally wanted to wait until I got to where I was last time before I posted this, but what the hell. Here you go, and remember, if you spot anything that doesn't make sense or any bad grammar or spelling, be sure to tell me. No matter how much I read it I always seem to have something wrong with what I write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yup, this is chapter 4, fresh out of my mind. It is Nov 13, 6:06 PM. Who knows when I'll post this? Anyway, onwards my children!**

 **Remember, the usual, I don't own anyone but my OCs, and my grammar may suck, and there might be messed up spelling~.**

 **(** **づ** **｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

Takeshi watched with calculating eyes as the silver haired teen walked into the class. _'So, it's started.'_

Takeshi sighed as the silver haired teen seemed to harass Tsuna; he felt a smirk at this, considering Tsuna made his friend feel bad. The teen turned his head, it was then he saw someone walking through the hallway, black hair flowing in waves behind her. He watched as she disappeared. _'What's she doing here?'_

 **(** **づ** **｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

Hibari was scary, he was also strong, he was scary strong. I needed to learn how to fight, but mostly how to hold onto my solid form for longer periods of time. I knew once I asked and showed him, I would be shown no mercy, female or not. He hated me with a passion, at least I think so, hard to tell honestly. So there I was, walking to my certain doom.

"KYO-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU!" I yelled as I opened the door to the roof. Soon enough, an irritated looking prefect jumped down from above. Though startled, I gave what I hoped was a bright smile.

"Hello my love! I'm back!" He scowled at me and pointed his tonfa at my face.

"Why are you here?" His scowl morphed into a glare when I smiled some more.

"Welllll, I was going to ask you for some training tips, but I don't know." I crossed my arms and dropped the smiled, placing a serious look on my face.

"Herbivore." He warned, I waved it off, wondering how I would word it.

"Well, you see, I can sometimes make myself solid, but only for five minutes at best. I was thinking of starting to train, but I don't know where to start. I know some basic sword moves and stances, but that's it." The teen's face became feral.

" **Show me."** I felt sweat break out on my neck, I knew full well what I was going to get into, yet here I was.

"Alright."

 **(** **づ** **｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

Tsuna groaned and hid his head, first he confesses to Kyoko, is called a pervert, is then forced to play volleyball, challenged by Mochida at lunch, and now a crazy Italian wants to fight him after school. He swore in his head and looked towards the window, wondering why everything had to happen to 'him'. He thought back to the game, that girl was there. What was her name? Eena? No, that was his teddy-bear's name. Serena? He shook his head of her, and her weird, ghostliness. It still unnerved him, feeling his hand go through hers, the look of shock on his mother's face when she saw it. Shaking his head once more, he started to pack his bag as the bell rang. Now he had to go face Mochida, most likely ruin his reputation thanks to this, knowing Mochida, that bastard was going to cheat somehow.

"Hurry up Dame-Tsuna!" With this one incident, everyone was back to calling him that degrading name. He scowled and made his way to the gym.

 **(** **づ** **｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

Pain, that's all I felt, looks like I needed a lot of practice. I groaned and sat up, thankfully still on the roof, and thankfully not dead. The prefect merely looked amused; he then proceeded to insult me before walking away. I only stuck out my tongue and gave him the finger. I groaned and got up; fixing my bow to hide the pacifier once more, this time it was glowing green. Making my way back to the stair well, I proceeded to leave the building, well aware of the pair of beady eyes watching me. I could only hope that he didn't see my little secret.

"Serena-Chan!" I turned to the voice, Takeshi was smiling at me, he walked over, not bothering with the stares of his classmates. I gave a wary smile before focusing once more, not liking that his classmates think he's crazy. I gave my brightest smile and latched onto his arm.

"How are you Takeshi?" He smiled at me and scratched his cheek.

"I'm good, I was going to go watch the match at the gym, Sawada-san is going to fight Mochida-senpai." I smiled at him before glancing at the other students, watching as they stared at the two of us, I gave them the finger before dragging him away.

"Cool, I'll come along too, I'll need to stay back though, I'll probably collapse when I release this." The taller teen nodded before wrapping his arm around me. I looked at him from the corner of my eye before shrugging; it was rare for me to do this, so I might as well let him.

 **(** **づ** **｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

Takeshi and I watched from the side as Tsuna held onto his sword, not really knowing what to do. He scowled at the other guy and held it, trying his best to keep it steady. When Mochida announced Kyoko as the prize, Tsuna froze and glared at the teen. I tilted my head and watched as the smaller boy seemed to become pissed off. When the fight broke out, Tsuna had managed to dodge all of the upperclassmen's strikes, getting in his own multiple times. The people around called foul, soon enough, Tsuna managed to knock the sword away and hit the idiot on the head as hard as he can. Kyoko seemed to slump in relief, the ref waved Tsuna's flag. The teen grunted, threw the sword thing down, and ran away.

"Well, that was fun." I got up slowly before making my way to the exit, as I left the building, I saw Hibari entering. Soon enough students were screaming and running out, I laughed and left the grounds.

 **(** **づ** **｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

It was by mere coincidence that I had met up with Tsuna. He was beaten and battered, clothing singed, hair a complete mess. I smiled and waved at him when he saw me; he only glared at me before stopping by me.

"Why are _you_ here?" I tilted my head and stared at him.

"I was wondering the same thing." We were at the pond, I had been sitting there for a while when he showed up.

"Why the hell do you keep following me?!" Confused I turned to him.

"What?" He glared even more before stomping over to me.

"Everywhere I go! There you are! I confess to Kyoko, you're right there running away! The volleyball match! Mochida's match! Everywhere I turn!" I felt a slight smirk break out on my face before turning away laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! OH MY! Oh my gosh! I can't…." I howled in laughter, I could hear him swearing at me and asking what was funny. Calming myself down, I turned back to him.

"I… I was with my friend. I just happened to be there when you were confessing your love to that Koyomo chick~" I felt myself start to laugh again at his face.

"It's Kyoko!" I raised my eyebrow and shook my head.

"Whatever you say, I was at the volleyball match to watch Takeshi. He was also the one who wanted to watch your fight with Movhilda." The teen's face seemed to turn red in anger.

"It's Mochida!" I shrugged and started towards the path.

"Whatever, I don't really care anyway." I gave him a wave before making my way towards Takesushi, figuring I can get some free food from Takeshi.

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

I figured that I couldn't hide from Reborn forever, though I still tried. I knew that one day he would figure me out, I just didn't think it would be so soon.

"Traitor!" I scowled at the brunette beside me, wondering how in the world this had happened. I had just been minding my own business, taking my time going to my favourite Skylark's. Then I was suddenly grabbed by a rope and dragged to Tsuna's house, to say I was surprised was an understatement. The teen just smirked at me with crossed arms, amused beyond belief.

"How is this even possible?!" I turned towards Reborn, glaring at him heatedly.

"I'm a hitman." I scowled and struggled to free myself from the green rope, that had eyes… of course Leon could do this, stupid little shit could do everything.

"Why the hell did you kidnap me you weirdoes!" The baby jumped onto the bed before FUCKING MOVING MY BOW AWAY FROM MY PACIFIER! WHYYYYY?

"Really, another person able to touch me, fucking great." I frowned and turned to the window, wondering if it would rain later.

"A pacifier that changes colors." The hitman hid his face under his hat, seemingly thinking. I wanted nothing to do with this, I just wanted to go bug Hibari, was that so much to ask? Apparently so.

"I already told you, I don't know how I got it, so leave me the fuck alone." Reborn clicked his tongue before pulling out a cellphone.

"I need to speak with the others about this." He seemed to go under the bed and disappear.

"I fucking hate you right now." The brunette just shrugged his shoulders before grabbing a book off the desk.

"I don't really care." He flipped the pages and started to read. Seeing as he was distracted I started to try free myself once more, Leon seemed to only tighten though.

"Fuck!" I screamed, hoping Nana would barge in and kick me out, or scold Tsuna. I don't know. It was then I saw it, my eyes widened as a child seemed to fall out of the tree in front of Tsuna's window. I listened as it seemed to enter the house and run up the stairs.

"No…" I closed my eyes and felt for the flames within me, grabbing the one currently in the pacifier, which just happened to be green. The creature around me screeched before letting me go. I jumped up and threw the window open just as the door slammed open.

"I'VE COME TO KILL YOU REBORN!" I then jumped out of the window. I could hear the teen yell out in shock, an explosion following soon after. I just ran as fast as I can to get away.

" _Asshole Tsuna, fine. Arcobaleno, maybe. Lambo? Fuuuuuuck that!"_

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

I groaned and sunk lower into the hot water, I've never been to a hot-spring before, this was an entirely new experience. I guess being invisible had its quirks. I sighed in content before deciding to get out; it was a little boring being alone. I really needed female friends who were able to see me. I got out, not caring about my nakedness what-so-ever, it's not like anyone was able to see me anyway. I sighed and dressed before making my way to Hibari's, I was about to become an unwanted guest that he had to put up with, if only to bother him. Plus, I had to train with him the next day anyway, so might as well spend the night.

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

" _ **SERENA!"**_ I froze and looked around; nobody was around me, nothing but a dark forest. The voice was eerily familiar.

" _ **HELP ME!"**_ I froze at the desperation, that voice.

"Shianna?!" I sprinted forwards, following the wails of the voice, a voice so high, it shouldn't sound like that.

"SHIANNA?! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I felt my lungs starting to burn, the forest became darker, squinting my eyes, I willed a flame onto my hand, making it burn brightly, a bright silver flame. Ignoring it, I ran forwards, barely able to see past my arms.

" _ **Why won't you help me?"**_ The voice started to become smaller, feeble, and barely auditable. I ran, tripping over my own feet a few times, I made it to a door, pushing it open, I found myself in a house. A house I haven't seen in what seemed like forever. Feeling my body freeze, I looked around in horror; the whole house was dark, ominous. I turned back to the door way I was facing, walking through it; I couldn't help but think, my own house was making me scared.

" _ **Why? Why did you do this to us?"**_ I froze, in the middle of the room was a girl, she was young, my cute little sister, with her short blonde hair just like her mother, bright green eyes now dull and lifeless.

"Shianna?" My voice was barely a whisper. She began walking towards me, I felt myself take a step back, fearing what I was about to see, knowing somewhere deep inside, that this was wrong. Her face become clearer, marred with burns... the once unmarked face was now covered in varied burns. Some parts worse than others. I felt bile rise to my throat.

"Shianna!" I ran to her, shedding my light onto her, I grabbed her with my free hand and sobbed at the sight of her.

" _ **This is your fault."**_ I froze as her hand raised to my flame covered one, she touched it.

" _ **I hate you."**_ I looked at her and screamed as she went up in flames. Her face was burned away to nothing but a skull. Her whole body turned to nothing but bones and pieces of burnt flesh, with maggots infesting what little was left. I crawled away from the girl and just stared with teary eyes.

" _ **I HATE YOU!"**_

I screamed and jumped up from my bed, tears pooled down my face as I grabbed my head, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

" _ **You killed us!"**_ Something just seemed to click, and I suddenly remembered. That night, I had blacked out due to the pain, or so I thought.

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

I screamed, pain searing into my bones, burning me from the inside out. After what felt like years, I seemed to blackout. When I awoke, my mother was standing over me, she was crying, screaming at me, yet I couldn't hear.

"Serena!" I felt her shaking me, trying to wake me, I could hear Shianna crying somewhere in the background. I opened my eyes, my adopted mother's teary face was above me, the room seemed to bright, silver covering every corner.

"SERENA!" I heard another voice, this time male. I felt my mother hug me, begging me to stop. Stop what? I turned to the door; there stood her husband, the man who seemed to hate my guts. I tried to get up, only to cry out in pain, my whole body was still on fire.

"W-what's?" I heard my mother scream, I cried as she pushed me away, when I turned to her, silver flames began creeping up her body, starting from her arms. I tried to reach out, only to be burned by the aggressive flames.

"M-mom!" The man in doorway screamed and ran towards his wife.

"ANNABELLA!" He turned to me as she burned alive.

"Y-you monster!" I froze as he tried to help her, eyes widening in horror as the flames spread to him, hearing him scream in agony, I got up with wobbly legs and ran out of the room, I went down the stairs, trying not to fall down. The flames seemed to follow me, I cried and tripped at the bottom, screaming in pain, I crawled towards the living room, my room just happened to be right above it.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I looked up, Shianna stood in the middle of the room, I screamed as the ceiling caved in, falling on the child. I screamed and crawled to the rubble, prying away debris to find her, all the screaming stopped, nothing but the ringing in my ears and the crackle of the flames. I screamed as the fire seemed to touch me, screaming in agony as it crawled along my body, and soon enough, everything stopped.

"Is anybody alive?" I groaned and opened my eyes, voices surrounded me, when I turned towards them, all I saw was the ashes and burned remains of my home. A man seemed to be walking by me, I reached out.

"W-wait…" I grabbed his ankle, or I would have, if my hand didn't faze through. I watched in horror as they ran by, not feeling anything. I sat up slowly and looked at everything around me. The house was burned to the ground; tarps covered four bodies laying out in the yard. I felt bile come to my throat. I was dead?

" **So... You are the one I was sent to get?"** I looked up and noticed a man, he was wearing a dark cape that covered his whole body, only having part of his face shown, purple marks glowed on the cape, giving it a darker appearance if that was possible.

" **Your human body has been eradicated. This will make my job that much easier"** I remember him touching my forehead with an indigo flame. Having no strength to push him away, all I did was sit there and watch him.

" **Do not under any circumstance use that flame. Or what happened here will happen again."** I saw a bright light, closing my eyes, I suddenly blacked out.

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

I stared at the wall in shock, memories came rushing back to me, my death, my families death, the lessons Annabella taught me in the sword arts, everything. I felt bile rise once again, getting out of the bed, I ran to the bathroom and puked. Footsteps sounded from the room, I paid them no mind as I emptied my stomach contents. I heard the door open, soon after someone stepped in.

"Herbivore." I heaved, feeling like bawling like a baby. I was… I was miserable, I didn't have any idea on how I got there, I just accepted that I was there and went on my merry way. I didn't question anything, not even the memory gaps. I got up, flushing the toilet; I went to the sink and washed my mouth out, trying to get the taste out of my mouth. I felt tears pour down my face as I thought about everything. I turned to the teen before me before throwing myself at him, wrapping my arms around him and bawling into his pajama shirt. One thought going through my mind over and over.

I killed my family.

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

I sat at the kitchen table, not really doing anything, my mind blank for once. I had cried to Hibari, HIBARI! Of all people. I didn't tell him the reason, but I'm sure he had a pretty good idea, I remember muttering about them, my family. He didn't pry, which was good, I didn't feel like explaining it.

' _How will I tell Takeshi?'_ My mind blanked. I-I couldn't tell him, could I? Would he understand? I killed them! ME! Wouldn't he hate me? I felt tears falling down my face once more.

"Leave, Kusakabe." The man bowed and left, listening to the prefect in front of her. That man couldn't see me, surprisingly. The teen in front of me pushed a plate towards me; it had rice, miso soup, grilled fish, and some type of pickle. I stared at it for a moment before picking up the chop sticks beside it. Once I finished, I noticed that he got up.

"Herbivore." He left me there, probably going towards the school. I felt a laugh bubble in my chest, knowing that he had no idea how to treat such a situation. The laughed turned to a sob.

I needed to tell Takeshi.

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

I sat on the swing, slowly trying to figure out what I was going to say. On my way to the school, I met up with Tsuna and Gokudera, surprisingly, I asked him to tell Takeshi to meet me after school. The teen gave me a once over before agreeing, I shrugged off any questions and made my way to the park. All I could do was think, all my mind was doing was thinking. All the 'what ifs' beginning to pile up. I got off the swing and made my way to the pond, I sat beside it, wondering about everything.

"Serena-chan?" I froze, recognizing the voice; I relaxed slightly and turned my head. Takeshi was in his school uniform, bag slung over the shoulder. Without thinking, I got up and launched myself at him, bawling as I clung to him, his shouted in surprise as we fell to the ground.

"What's wrong?" It all came pouring out, everything I remembered. The teen before me froze in shock at it all, he held onto me gently, rubbing my back and comforting me.

"Serena-chan… No matter what happens, no matter what you do. I'll always follow you, so don't worry about me. Worry about yourself, and don't beat yourself up about this, I know this hurts you, and I know that it might not ever get better. Please, just remember all the good you had with them, don't remember them in flames." He held me as I cried, how in the world did I get him as my friend? I felt myself calm, thoughts calming down. I might never forget those burned faces, I might never forgive myself for their deaths, but I would move forwards, not only for me, but for him, for both of them. Even if one of them doesn't see it now, I will always hold him close to my heart as part of my light.

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

It took over a week to start to feel normal, but it was getting better, with Takeshi and Hibari's pep talks, though it was more of 'beat Serena to the ground' for Hibari, I felt normal again. The pain was still there, threatening to hold me down, I tried to not let it get to me, distracting myself from it, it was getting better, and I knew that I would have to face it head on later to get rid of it for good, but for now, I'm content.

"Serena-chan!" I turned to the voice, Takeshi and Hibari were behind me, which was odd, they never got together.

"What?" I spun on my heel to face them, Takeshi's grin widened as he held up tickets.

"We're going to an amusement park! Isn't that awesome!" I felt my eyes twitch, turning to the elder teen; I glared at him, watching as he turned away.

"He finally got to you didn't he?" The teen merely glared at me and let out an 'hnn'. I snorted and turned to the other.

"What did you do to get him to agree?" The boy merely chuckled nervously.

"Never mind about that, let's go!" I followed after them, shaking my head at his antics. Of all the people, he managed to con Hibari into going to an amusement park. I felt a giggle burst out at the thought.

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

I sat on a bench, sitting by Reborn surprisingly. The trip was… eventful, Hibari threatening every person we came into contact with, every ride we went on that had pictures taken, well, Hibari looked about ready to commit murder in every, single, one. I turned to the baby beside me, the two boys had left already, Takeshi was needed at the restaurant, and Hibari saw some people that needed to be bitten to death.

"Did you need something?" I looked out at the crowd around us, it was starting to thin out.

"The Arcobaleno would like to meet you." I stopped people watching and turned to the hitman.

"Is that so?" I guess I knew he would tell the others, I just didn't think that he would actually bring it up so fast. I thought back to the week, over it Takeshi had told me that a woman with pinkish hair appeared, that Sasagawa-senpai joined forces with Tsuna, and that a new nurse appeared. I snorted and turned away from the baby man.

"I guess, when will we leave?"

"Next Saturday." I nodded at him and got up, turning to him for a moment, I shook my head and walked off.

"See you later." I didn't really understand, everything around me was going way to fast, we still had Tsuna and Reborn's birthday coming up, then sometime after New Year's Fuuta would show up. I swore and clenched my fist, nothing was adding up. I walked onwards, wondering just what was going on. Going forwards, I ended up back at the pond, somehow finding my way there without thinking.

"Why the fuck are you here?" I looked up, broken out of my trance. There Tsuna sat at the edge, just staring at me blankly. I felt my hands twitch, itching to smack his stupid face.

"I go wherever the hell I want." The teen snorted and turned away.

"Well fuck off, I was here first." I felt my teeth grind, hands balling at my sides.

"Why are you such as asshole to me?!" I yelled at him, he didn't even seem fazed, just stared out before him, ignoring me entirely. I stomped forwards and spun him, grabbing his collar and hauling him up.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?" I was angry, eyes narrowed at the teen.

"Yes! I bothered you! But I left! I didn't go back no matter how much I wanted to!" The teen shoved me off him; I glared at him in resentment.

"You too were the only ones to see me at the time! The only one to touch me! Who might have a clue about why I'm the way I am!" The teens face became dark, fists balling beside him.

"I DON'T KNOW! ALRIGHT! I JUST DON'T KNOW!" I stopped, staring out to him; I saw his eyes turning orange.

"There are… gaps, in my memory. Things I can't remember, no matter how much I try." He turned away from me.

"This is the only place, the only place that gives me some kind of reminder to what they were, but you. You just keep getting in the way, always there and ruining all the progress I make with it!" I relaxed, feeling my body become light once more. The teen turned back out to the water. I figured that it wouldn't matter now, that, just maybe, if I told him, he would remember.

"Years ago, I used to come here a lot." The teen turned to me, wondering where this was coming from would be my guess. I smiled sadly and walked forwards, standing beside him.

"I had this little guy, pretty much glued to my metaphorical hip, considering nothing could touch me. He was five at the time, so cute and adorable. His innocence was so pure, his smile so bright, he embraced everyone around him, no matter who it was. I swore I would protect him, and I did for the most part, multiple assassination attempts and kidnapping." Tears came to my eyes, slowly falling down my face.

"Then one day, a man appeared and sealed away his flame, and suddenly, he couldn't see me anymore. I tried to get him to see me again, but it was useless. I was so lost; I somehow ended up in a slumber for years, before I suddenly appeared again. When I woke up, I had hoped he would see me, that he would remember me. Yet, when I met him once more, he was a complete and utter dick." I stated the last part bitterly, wondering why I was even bothering.

"Take the Mafia seriously, otherwise you'll get hurt, I don't know if I can live with that. Don't worry about me, I'll be leaving soon enough, I'll be out of your 'peaceful' life for good." I turned away from him, feeling even more tears falling down my face, I walked away.

"Good-bye, Tsu-kun." I spoke softly, feeling something in me break at it, I had always held onto hope that he would remember, that everything would go back to the way they were once before.

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

Tsuna stood there, frozen, something inside was screaming at him, wanting to be let out. He held his head in pain, this girl, she was the link, she was always the link.

"Serena?" His voice was so low. The day he wanted to remember. The day he stopped seeing his friend, things started clearing up.

"Serena!" Voice getting louder he ran out of the trees and towards the direction she went.

'Don't leave! You just came back! Don't leave!' His inner child yelled. He felt all the memories rushing back, making him feel light headed. He remembered the time she first showed him her favourite sports. The first time she helped him with his homework. The first time they met... And the days she got hurt protecting him...

"SERENA!"

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

Blood ran down her arm... she was bleeding... Tsuna felt faint. Why was she bleeding? What happened? Tsuna ran over to her form. He stopped frozen above her. In her arms was him. He was a child. She said something to the guys who shot her. Child him was looking glossy eyed at her. The words were warped, he couldn't understand them.

" _ **Arcobaleno?"**_ That was the only word he caught. Serena placed child him down and looked to the guys. She glared and stood up.

" _I'll never let you or any_ _ **mafia fuckers**_ _take him."_ The pacifier glowed brightly. Tsuna couldn't watch any more. He closed his eyes and willed himself out of those memories.

"Dame-Tsuna!" The brunet opened his eyes and found himself in his bed. How did he get there? Looking to Reborn he slouched and lowered his head. Serena was right... He was a dick. What was wrong with him? All the answer were right in front of him the whole time, the teddy-bear, the drawing, and Serena herself. The one person he wanted in his life... Gone.

"Listen when I'm talking to you." WHAM!

"Reborn!"

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

I sighed and watched from the roof of a house down the road, the light in his room went off. I sighed and turned away, climbing down and beginning to make my way to Takesushi, thinking of what to tell the baseball freak. Her thoughts drifted to Tsuna, how his voice became desperate, how he collapsed to the ground clutching at his head in pain. I closed my eyes and shook my head, I would think about it later, but not now. Sighing once more, I took a step forwards, only to freeze, a zipping sound appeared behind me, spinning around, I saw a man.

"Who?!" I felt something hit my neck, my vision blurred as I fell forwards, barely catching his words.

"CheckerFace would like a word with you~ Ohoho"

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ** **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

 **Soooo? About 5200 words, around there anyway. After I finished the last chapter, I couldn't stop, and now there is this. If I keep this up, I'll be finished in no time. :P Anyway, hope you all had a good read, tried my best to fix up any loose ends from the last chapter, if I seemed to have forgotten anything, please do tell me. I have a bad habit of forgetting things. Well, time to work on the next one, I'm on fire right now :D**

 **Also, don't expect this to come out every day or week. I update very sporadically, if I update then it's usually because I can't wait to share it. Other times it might take a while to even post something, so… What I'm saying is, I might post a few chapters in a week, then nothing for the rest of the month. Catch my drift? I do things as I do them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! Chapter 5! OMG! I can't believe I'm finally writing this again, I'm so happy; to think all I needed was to write a future chapter. I have so many ideas to throw into this, and so many things that I had planned long ago, I just need to incorporate them. Which means I need to dig around and find my notebooks, I even had something about Nana, which will probably come up soon. Anyway, I'm sort of following the last version, throwing in some parts from it; I'm sure those that read the other one would recognize them. OK, I'll stop babbling.**

 **Warning: KHR is not mine, my baby OC's only belong to me. There might be many grammatical errors, messed up tenses, I tend to change every which way, oh, and spelling. Allsoooo, POV changes, I keep forgetting to label them, so sorry if that gets confusing, I usually only do Serena in first person though.**

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

"Who?!" I felt something hit my neck, my vision blurred as I fell forwards, barely catching his words.

"CheckerFace would like a word with you~ Ohoho"

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

" **Welcome, Serena Smith."** I groaned at the voice, slowly opening my eyes, I gazed up at the black ceiling. Sitting up slowly, noticed everything around me. The room I was in was big, it had white granite pillars lining the black walls, black and white checkered tiles were under me, and in the front of the room was a throne with a light shining down from somewhere above it.

Sitting in said throne, was CheckerFace.

" **It's nice to finally meet the one who accepted my gift willingly."** I froze, looking up at the man in hate; this was not what I was expecting. The man merely smirked at me and waited.

" **Willingly?!** You call what happened willingly?!" After I had regained my memories, it took me a while to even begin to try accepting them, even now I'm hesitant. The man just laughed, I clenched my fist and got up on my feet.

"Shut the hell up you psychotic bastard!" The man just smirked and leaned forward in his seat.

" **Do you wish to know why I brought you here?"** His words happened to catch my attention, gritting my teeth; I relaxed my stance, wondering where this would go.

"What do you mean?" I felt the ring on my finger, playing with it nervously.

" **Tell me, what do you know about your flames?"** He snapped his fingers and a chart like thing appeared in front of me. I stumbled back away from it in shock, turning my face to the man I glared at him suspiciously, he only gave me a smirk.

"I-I… I can use multiple flames." I looked at the chart; it was plain white with all the colors splashed on it in a circle. It had all the flames on it, the seven flames of sky, and the flames of earth; there was also a silver blob and a black blob outside the circle. The black blob seemed to be the flame of night, the one Vindince used, but… the silver? Was that mine?

" **That is odd, you should not be able to do such a thing. Then again, you are special. Only those with the Light Flame could wield such a power."** Tilting my head, I turned my eyes to him, feeling my face contort in confusion.

"Light flame?" Nodding CheckerFace pointed to the side where two other flames were, to the dark and silver one.

" **You have the Light flame. Only those with that flame have to power to control the Light pacifier and ring. They would normally be given to two different people. However, you were given both."** Fingering the ring once more I turned my gaze towards him.

" **As you are the only pure light flame user in this time that is capable to wield them, they have allowed you to make use of the both of them together."** The man leaned onto his arm, staring at the pacifier sticking out of my shirt; he seemed to frown at the sight of it.

"Maybe make more sense!" I yelled at him, feeling my hands ball once more.

" **When a light user becomes the Light pacifier holder. They could use the flames already stored in the pacifier. Though, the more they use them, the more weak they become. They die faster than a normal Arcobaleno would, the flames do not like to cooperate."** CheckerFace smirked at me; all I could do was stare at him in shock, eyes wide and lost in thought.

"The more times I use the flames... The weaker I'll become?" He nodded, ignoring him, I looked at the ground, and my thoughts began to race.

 _'... The more I use it... The more it drains my energy.'_ I felt like sitting down, though I ignored that feeling. Every time I used it to become solid, to manifest my weapons, to fight. I always felt like shit afterwards, no matter how powerful I felt, I always collapsed afterwards, no matter how much control I had, I always… I couldn't help but think of the Arcobaleno, was this why they needed to be changed every so often? That couldn't be right? They had their own flames, they didn't need to depend on the pacifier, unless, it locked their own flames into it, forcing them to use it.

" **There is a way to slow it down. You can become a real Arcobaleno."** I felt my whole body go cold, turning my head to him slowly; I saw his face become serious from under my bangs. There was no choice here, I had no way out.

"Tell me more about the light flame." He just laughed and waved his hand, ignoring me, I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

" **Another time dear."** I fell to my knees, the pain spread out to the rest of my body, it felt like that day all over again, burning from the inside out.

"W-What the hell?" I felt myself falling, soon enough, I knew no more.

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

He watched as the girl collapsed to the ground. This was for the best, the only way to save her life, shaking his head; he motioned for Whonomichi to watch her. Sighing, he took off his mask, deciding to go to Namimori for some ramen. Just as he was about to leave, he heard to girl screaming in intense pain.

' _That's not right; she shouldn't be in any pain.'_ He turned back around, going back to the girl, he saw Whonomichi trying to hold the girl down as she thrashed from her place on the ground. Before he could ask, flames sprouted out from her, all the flames of the sky, making Whonomichi fly back from the force. His eyes widened as they began to try attacking her. Calling his own flames forth, be began making a barrier around her.

"What is the meaning of this?" The man near her shook his head, not knowing as much as himself, which worried him greatly. Closing his eyes, he blanketed her in his flames, soon enough the problem began to show itself, it appeared the seven flames were attacking the girl's Light flame. Trying to snuff it out, as if they didn't want her to live. Feeling around, he pulled at her flames, trying to get them to come out and defend their host. Though they obeyed, he felt a part of them lagging, corrupted by the seven flames. They would never be as pure as they needed to be in order to become an Arcobaleno.

"We need to remove these flames, what a pain." There was only one person capable of inserting such strong flames into someone. Cursing him, CheckerFace signalled his servant to fetch him his cane. This was going to be a long battle.

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

 _ **Nana POV (past)**_

It had been over a month already, Tsuna was starting to get over his imaginary friend, though… she suspected there was more to it. Ever since, she shook her head, sitting on the couch, she picked up the picture, it was Tsuna's drawing. The drawing was three blobs, one was clearly her, the smallest one Tsuna, but the last one, was a girl with long black hair and what looked like a rainbow pacifier. She placed it down and held onto her head, that day, at the pond.

" _Wait for Mama, Tsu-Kun!"_ She had dropped her keys running after Tsuna, after getting him to wait, she had run back to grab them, only to be hit in the head by something silver. She screamed as she went down, hearing Tsuna come running, she told him to stay back. When she looked up, she saw a girl in what looked like glass; she was floating above the pond, slowly being lowered into it. Nana watched in shock as the girl was gently placed onto the floor of the pond. After that, she had taken Tsuna and ran.

"Mom?" The woman gazed up from the picture, Tsuna was standing there, holding his teddy-bear. She smiled and opened her arms, making sure to cover that picture. Tsuna didn't need to stress about that right now.

"Why aren't you in bed Tsu-kun?" The child shook his head and held his mother, mumbling about a bad dream. She had the gist of them, dreams where men in black take him away, only to be saved by a girl with black hair. She had a feeling that these weren't just dreams. That the girl in the pond had more to do with them than anything.

"Go to sleep Tsu-kun, you have school tomorrow." The baby nodded his head and slowly drifted off in her arms. Nana slowly got up and carried him to his room, trying not to think of the connection that she had with the girl, the string she felt pulling her to that pond. Even then, she was able to feel the girl, feel her exact location. Giving Tsuna a kiss, she left for her own room, hoping to get some rest.

The last time Nana awoke to a scream, Tsuna was gone; it was the same this time, only there was no bumping on the stairs to alert her. She felt dread rise in her, jumping out of her bed, she ran to his room. Throwing the door open, the bed was empty and the window wide open.

"TSUNA!" Running to her room, she threw on a jacket, going to her closet, she reached into the back, opening her husbands 'secret' hatch. The woman pulled out a pistol, gently placing it in her jacket; she ran downstairs, grabbing keys from the cupboard. Her heart raced, pumping adrenaline through her body. Unlocking the shed in the back, she threw the doors open, running in; she grabbed a tarp and pulled. Under it was a sleek black motorcycle. Nana pushed it out and opened the gate, starting it up; she revved the engine and took off.

' _Mama's coming Tsuna!'_ She closed her eyes and thought of her son, the small feeble child, her only baby. A small thread appeared in her mind, it was faint compared to the other one, but it was there. She than began to follow it, the closer she got, the brighter it became.

Nana gazed out her window, wondering why she turned the girl away, after everything she had done for them; she had sheltered them and protected them from the cruel mafia world that her husband left them defenceless in. That night, Nana had found Tsuna; she had shot the men and killed them, taking her son away from it all, it was only pure luck that her only friend had connections, those connections saved her from jail time. None of this was let out; she was never identified in those killings. That was when she realized the extent that 'Eena' went to protect her only child. She should feel happy, she can finally thank her for everything she had done… but, there was always that underlying feeling of mistrust. What if she was just like them? Then, why would she protect them?

"I'm going to sleep Tsu-kun, try not to be too loud." She needed to clear her mind.

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

Takeshi sighed and rubbed his head. It had been over a week already, no one has saw head nor hide of his friend, she just, disappeared. He had asked Hibari, nothing, he even asked Tsuna, though reluctant, nothing. He knew Tsuna was the last one to see her, the boy told him, even told him that she was on her way to go see him, so why was she missing? He tightened his hold on his sword, fixing his stance; he began from the beginning once more.

"Son, you look tired, why don't you go rest." The teen sighed and relaxed, he really did need to rest, he'd been at this for the past few hours already, trying to get his mind off his friend. That was hard, considering she might be in trouble.

"R-right." The teen left the dojo, he ended up taking a shower and changing. Perhaps he should go to Hibari, maybe he would be able to help him search for his missing friend. His thoughts just kept going back to her, what were they? Were they just friends? Shaking his head, he made his way towards the shopping district, knowing that a certain girl would be going for cake around this time. He knew his feelings for Serena were somewhat complicated, sometimes he felt like a brother to her, sometimes… he wanted more. Yet, when his mind went to Tsuna's brown haired stalker, all thoughts were thrown out the window. What exactly did he feel to her?

"Yamamoto-san!" She waved at him happily, he knew Tsuna didn't like the girl the way she seemed to like him, and that made Takeshi mad. Though, he knew it made Tsuna mad that Takeshi was closer to Serena.

"Hello, Miura-san." He gave her a smile and followed her into the café.

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

Over the next few months, he still saw no sign of Serena; it was starting to worry him greatly, yet. He looked to Tsuna; the boy had become so timid, more like the one she had described so long ago. More things had happened, he went to Reborn's birthday, only because Miura-san was there; he met some kid called I-pin, and some other mafia guy named Dino. They had all managed to get hospitalized because of that guy.

"Yamamoto-san?" Her brown eyes sparkled when they looked at him; he wished that they would only do that for him and only him.

"I'm alright, you were saying?"

"Did you want to go to the festival with me?" Pink dusted her cheeks as she asked. Takeshi couldn't help but smile at her.

"Of course." There was someone missing, he figured that, after New Year's, he would go look for her. Though, in the end, that took the back burner the more time he spent with Haru. Soon enough, so much more happened, and suddenly, people around Namimori were starting to get assaulted and hospitalized. Takeshi scowled as he realized just what was happening, realized to his horror, that he forgot, what did she say his name was again? Rokudo Mukuro? He clenched the hilt of his sword, wondering when she would come back, if she returned at all. He finished up his routine before going to take a shower, school would start soon.

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

CheckerFace sighed and wiped some sweat from his brow. Over the past few months, he had been working to stabilize Serena's flames, slowly removing the seven flames of sky without killing her. Through it all, she had been unconscious, dead to the world around her. Whonomichi took care of her, making sure that her body wouldn't start to atrophy from lack of use. Before he knew it, months had already passed, the man swore in annoyance at the girl, this was supposed to be quick, she would become an Arcobaleno and the Tri-Ne-Sett would once again be balanced, but no, she had to go and have seven different flames forced into her. He wondered why he didn't notice it right away when he saw her, yes, he saw the pacifier changing colours, which should have been his first clue.

"Is it done?" Whonomichi nodded his head; the girl before them was once more in her odd, garments, having been in Whonomichi's for most of the stay, as it was easier to care for her that way. CheckerFace shook his head and turned away, she was unsuitable to be an Arcobaleno now, yet the pacifier still clung to her, refusing to be removed. Just like that woman from so long ago.

"Take her back."

"Where do I leave her?"

"Does it really matter?" His right hand nodded, picking up the teen gently and leaving through a portal.

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

 **First)**

All I saw was black; then again, when I opened my eyes, I saw what looked like a light purple bubble surrounding me, I sat up slowly, my body felt heavy, as if I hadn't used it in a long time. Groaning, I stretched as much as I was able to before looking around, I appeared to be above a theatre, squinting my eyes, I saw a boy with blue hair sitting under me, he was reading a paper, that's not what caught my attention, it was the way his hair spiked in the back.

"Oh great, I was kidnapped by a pineapple." I swore under my breath and looked around, the paper below me made a scrunching noise.

"Oya, oya, you're finally awake?" The bubble began to lower; I swore and righted myself from being imbalanced for a moment.

"Why the fuck am I here?" The teen before me gave me a smirk.

"Just to clarify, I did not kidnap you." I stared at him, his smirk never leaving his face; I felt my eye twitching at this.

"Ok, if you didn't, why the fuck am I in this bubble?" The teen's eye seemed to twitch, was I annoying him? I just started to talk to him.

"You suddenly appeared here, out of the blue. For some reason, you are unable to be touched, I had no other choice but to place you in there to get you out of my way. So, who do I have the pleaser of meeting?" Nodding at him, I looked around once more.

"Oh, umm, I'm Serena. Why are you here?" He shook his head and waved his hand, I swayed for a moment before being raised into the air once more. He just gave me a smirk and turned to the entrance. I swore at him and looked at the direction he was. A girl with pink hair walked into the room, she was giving the teen a blank stare, as if she wasn't entirely there.

"You called me, Mukuro-sama?" The teen gestured her to come forwards, I watched with wide eyes as she followed his instructions, her long pink hair swayed behind her as she walked towards him. I felt my something from her, it felt familiar? How in the world?

"You will be taking the appearance of this girl, maybe we can find something on the Vongola boss with her." I felt my stomach drop.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" the teen just gave me a smirk before standing up, he caressed the girls face before touching her earrings, Mist flames began to coat them, and soon enough, her appearance changed, and she looked just like me.

"What the actual fuck! You literally just met me! Now you're using my appearance?! You creepy fuck!" The teen just laughed at me, I scowled and kicked the stupid bubble, trying to break it. I swore when I felt myself running short on breath.

"You could at least allow me more oxygen you stupid bitch!" The teen just ignored me and put me right to the ceiling. Swearing, I reached into my shirt, pulling out the pacifier, Yuni used hers in that filler arc, maybe I can do the same. Looking down at the thing, I stopped, it was clear.

"What?" The thing was clear, no colour in sight. Closing my eyes, I felt around myself, something felt off. My flames felt… off? Not as lively as they used to be. I froze, all I felt were that silver flame, none of the others.

' _What happened?'_ It was then it came to me, I was in the Mukuro arc, last time I knew, I was in still in the daily life arc, Tsuna's birthday hadn't even passed. Why the hell was I here? Thinking about it, I watched the illusion me, a spark of green lightning seemed to shock her whole body, it passed and went back to the earrings, the Kokuyou middle uniform fit her, or was it my, body a little to snuggly. I watched wide eyed as she turned and left.

"Why? Why in the world would you even use me? You just FUCKING MET ME!" Panting for a moment, I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself, I couldn't let myself get too overworked. Looking down at the teen, I noticed that he had put in earphones.

"I super hate you." Closing my eyes, I tried to remember what exactly happened to me.

I was with Tsuna, the idiot remembered, I took him home, I was going to go see Takeshi… then nothing? Hitting the bubble floor with my hand, I shook my head; there was a voice, black and white? A picture of a man with an iron hat entered my head, the word Arcobaleno floating around my mind.

That fucker had tried to change me; I had almost died, again. When he tried to change me, my body rejected it, violently. All I remember was pain; I was in so much pain. Shaking my head, I rubbed my arms and looked down at the teen, wondering what was going to happen now, knowing that nothing good would come from this new development.

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

Takeshi stared at the person in front of them, how did this happen? He and Tsuna were just discussing on what they were going to do to find Serena, whether they would go out and search for her, or just let her be. Out of nowhere, she appears. The girl before them was wearing a Kokuyou middle uniform, something that seemed odd for his friend.

"Serena-chan!" Takeshi yelled out happily, running over to her, he didn't try throw his arms around her, just ran up to her, he heard Tsuna follow behind him.

"Y-Yamamoto?" Her eyes looked cloudy, hearing his surname, Takeshi's eyes narrowed. The girl before him shook her head, her long hair flying with the motion; he noticed that it had grown longer, her bangs covering her left eye. Something was off.

"Are you ok?" The teen asked her, trying not to let his worry show. "You've been missing for the past couple months! What happened?"

"I-I don't… know." The girl before him held her head, the teen couldn't help but think of her memory problems, maybe this was one of those? The girl looked up at him and gave him a bright smile; she walked up to him and threw her arms around him.

"I missed you." His eyes widened as he looked down at her, he couldn't help looking down the shirt she was wearing. They narrowed, he knew something was off.

"Serena-chan." He pushed her away violently, his heart clenched when he saw the look of shock on her face. The teen beside him flinched and turned to him before yelling.

"Yamamoto-san!" He held up his hand behind him, silencing the boy.

"I…" Her expression changed, her eye narrowed and her back straightened as she stood up.

"I know for a fact you aren't Serena." The girl before him froze; her expression morphed into a smirk before she started laughing.

"I see, I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to deceive anyone that she knew. It was worth it though." She turned to Tsuna. "I found who I was searching for, though I wonder. How did you know I wasn't this 'Serena-chan'?"

"Where is she!" The dark haired teen demanded. The girl just tilted her head, letting her bangs fall to the right side of her face, revealing her red eye.

"Come find me." The girl then disappeared from their sight, mist surrounding them.

"DAMN IT!" Takeshi punched the nearest thing, which happened to be a pole. The teen beside him was staring wide-eyed at the spot the girl was just at.

"H-how did you know?" Tsuna turned his wide eyes to the sword user.

"She always has a ribbon around her neck; it holds her most precious possession." The teen didn't want to tell the brunette about Serena being a semi-Arcobaleno. He didn't need to know that.

"That was the Kokuyou middle uniform, from what Reborn and Hibari told us, students from there are attacking Namimori students." He turned to the smaller teen.

"And they seem to be after you. So, what do we do now, _**Boss**_?" He spoke the word as if it was venom, not liking one bit that he had to go with Tsuna as his rain.

"W-we… We need to talk to Reborn, and gather the others." The teen's eyes had an orange hue to them as he told Takeshi his plan. The taller teen nodded, agreeing to it, he then left for his home. His dad had multiple swords lying around; he would 'borrow' one of those, not wanting to risk damaging the one his father gave him, even if it looked like a normal dojo sword, it was anything but, he was going to save that for later.

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

I guess being in a bubble wasn't so bad, if you ignored the lack of air. I swore and took shallow breaths. I would be yelling at the pineapple bastard again, but he just ignored me, and I would be wasting my air.

"Really? Why can't you just let me have air, it's not like I could even do anything in my condition in the first place." Groaning, I turned towards the door. It was extremely boring here, there was nothing to do, and I was left alone with my thoughts, my stupid thoughts. I sighed once more, it was then I heard screaming. Squinting at the low lighting, I saw the door slam open, in barged an enraged prefect. I felt hope bloom in my chest, even though I knew exactly what would happen.

"KYOYA!" I saw him freeze before searching around the room, with that one word, I was back to panting once more. I watched in amazement and horror at the battle that followed. I was powerless to help one of the people I considered my friends, he was battered and beaten, bones broken, the stupid Sakura illusion messing with him. I felt tears in my eyes.

I was so useless.

"Take him away." The blue haired teen spoke to his lackeys Ken and Chikusa, the two teens nodded and grabbed the prefect, not caring one bit about his injuries, I watched helplessly as they dragged him away.

"You must really care about him; your face is all red and puffy from crying." I scowled at the teen, wanting to punch his stupid face in, he may become Tsuna's friend later, but right now… I wanted to hurt him the way he hurt Kyoya.

"Go eat a dick!" I felt faint, as if I was about to pass out at any moment. I swore when the bubble started to move once more. Just as it got to the floor, it popped, letting me fall to the ground. I lay there, groaning and gasping for air. The teen just smirked before kneeling in front of me, he stopped for a moment and stared at my chest area, looking down, I saw my pacifier hanging out. I swore and hid it away under my shirt once more.

"Kufufufufu, you must really have a death wish. I wonder, how exactly you became friends with the Vongola tenth, of all people? And that pacifier, a connection to the Arcobaleno? How interesting." I threw my fist at him, I knew it wouldn't work, but it didn't hurt to try. The teen lifted his hand up to block it, only for it to faze through. He laughed when I began to glare at him in hate.

"How amusing, I'll take you to your friend, only because I know you can't do a single thing." The teen began to walk forwards, leaving me on the ground, expecting me to follow. I felt my face go blank, getting up slowly; I wobbled after him, not used to walking for some reason.

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

I sat beside him, he was still bleeding heavily, if he didn't get any medical attention, he would probably die. I didn't think I would be this… hurt? I knew this would happen I knew everything that was about to happen… so why? Tears fell down my face, I leaned on the wall above him, just crying silently, not wanting to wake him. After bringing me here, he placed a barrier around us, making sure I wouldn't be able to escape.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." I felt a sob break through my mouth, chocking me slightly. The teen below me steered, opening his eyes and glaring up at me.

"You're a very… troublesome herbivore." I felt another sob come out. This was hell, and it was only the start. I closed my eyes once more, feeling the tears roll down my face.

"Stop." Hibari growled out, opening them, I looked down. His left eye was closed, a tear having fallen onto it. I felt like laughing at his expression, a mixture between exasperation, annoyance, and anger. He lifted his left arm up and wiped it away, along with any other tears that had landed on him.

"Herbivore." He threatened. I smiled and giggled a little before backing away. Closing my eyes, I wiped my tears away, deciding whether or not to ask him what had happened while I was away.

' _I'll just wait, I doubt he'll tell me anything, Takeshi will tell me later anyway.'_ Having decided what to do, I tried to get some sleep, it was hard though, I felt as if I had been sleeping the while time I was missing, and deep down, I kind of felt like I was.

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

The fight to get to the theatre room was bad. Gokudera was busy with the guy wearing the beanie, and Takeshi had been knocked out by Lancia. Tsuna swore as he kicked open the doors, he thought back to Takeshi's words, _"She always has a ribbon around her neck; it holds her most precious possession."_ One day, she had been wearing a blue dress, around her neck was a ribbon tied like a choker, in the middle of it, looked like a pacifier, the thing seemed to glow all colours, even in the past, she had always tried to hide it. He thought nothing of it before, though he wondered how he never noticed, how he never connected the dots.

"You came… Tsunayoshi." There she stood, right dab in the middle of the theatre, this time she was wearing the outfit she had on when she had gone missing. Only this time, it was covered in dirt, tattered, and torn. He glared at her, wondering if it was another fake, yet, when he looked at the pacifier hanging around her neck loosely, he couldn't decide. The thing was a clear colour, nothing like the way he remembered it.

"Serena-chan?" He asked cautiously. The girl just stood there, face blank, staring straight at him. Something was still off.

"What a nice surprise we have here." A blue haired teen walked around the torn curtain, walking towards Serena.

"Two Arcobaleno, and the future Vongola boss." A trident materialized in his hands, he caressed Serena's cheek before handing the trident to her.

"Don't fight, Vongola Decimo. I do not wish to hurt you." Her voice had become monotonous, eyes blank as she took the trident from the teen.

"W-why?" The brunette felt frozen in place as Serena walked towards him.

"This is just the way it is." She lifted the trident above her, swinging it down at the boy. He clenched his eyes closed, awaiting the blow.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Came the voice of a woman, he felt himself be pushed out of the way, when his eyes opened, he saw Bianchi with a scratch on her face, she was holding the trident away from him.

"Baka-Tsuna! Don't let your feeling cloud your judgement!" Reborn yelled from his spot near the doors. Tsuna's caramel eyes turned to him; he gave his tutor a nod before standing up.

"I'm sorry Serena-chan." He rolled his shoulders and got into a stance that Reborn taught him, his eyes took an orange hue to them. Bianchi, distracted by Tsuna's apology, was kicked by the black haired teen and stabbed in the stomach with the trident.

"Bianchi!" Reborn and Tsuna yelled. The boy glared at the teen behind his friend, he swore at him and ran forwards, only to be pulled back by somebody. He glared and turned around, eyes widening when they saw who it was.

"Sorry we're late Juudaime!"

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

 **A little before**

I sighed and watched as a bird flew around Hibari's head, sometime while I had slept, he managed to teach it his stupid Namimori middle song. I laughed lightly and closed my eyes once more. Just as she was about to say something, the wall before them exploded.

"You're the only one who would teach that dumb song to a bird... Hibari Kyoya." The prefect stood up, I sighed and gave him a concerned look. The teen just ignored me and walked out of the room, grabbing his tonfas, which just happened to be right outside. _'Are they idiots? Leaving his weapons where he could get them.'_

"Don't you look well?" Hayato said from his place on the ground. I felt a gasp leave my system, I stood up slowly and wobbled over to him, the teen looked at me before glaring.

"And just where have you been?" I shook my head and felt more tears come to my eyes, Gokudera looked a little worse for the wear, but he would be fine, I hoped. I felt my body freeze when Ken began to laugh.

"Hyahahahahaha! You really thinking that a half-dead bastard and a ghost are going to save you!" The two of the Kokuyou students at the top of the stairs laughed, and completely ignored us. I glared at them and balled my hands, pissed that I couldn't do a thing.

"I could have gotten out on my own. But whatever." Kyoya smirked at the two above the stairs. They spoke and Ken used his Lion channel.

"Shall I take care of those two animals?" I felt sick watching Hibari beat them to pulps before throwing them out the windows. It was both amazing and terrifying.

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

I smiled at Tsuna's expression, trying to ease his worry. Hibari had thrown his tonfa at Serena, unbalancing her and distracting her enough that Gokudera was able to throw his dynamite at her. I watched as she went up in flames, feeling sick that I just saw myself be blown up. It was then Hibari decided to throw Gokudera away from him, he ignored the girl on the ground and went straight for Mukuro. I gazed at her from the back, she looked to be unconscious, her long pink hair laying out around her.

"My, my, how impatient." I watched as the two fought, Tsuna ran to Bianchi and Gokudera, doing his best to patch the both of them up.

"Where have you been?" I turned my eyes away from the fight and to the voice beside me. Reborn stood there, watching me with his beady eyes.

"I was kidnaped by some man wearing an ugly iron hat." The baby froze before narrowing his eyes at me.

"You better not be lying." I snorted and pointed at the pacifier around my neck.

"I'm not, whatever he did to me; it removed all the flames that were in it. I can't use any now; even so, this stupid thing won't come off. I think he tried to turn me into a baby, but I'm not sure." The baby lowered his fedora to hide his eyes.

"Go, you'll only be a nuisance here, Yamamoto is outside, he's unconscious, but he's doing fine." I stared at him for a moment before nodding. Standing up, I turned and ran, not wanting to see anymore fighting.

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

Tsuna watched wide-eyed as Mukuro and Hibari fought, he was barely able to keep up with any of it. Suddenly Mukuro laughed and spoke to Hibari. The brunette turned his head away from them, he saw Serena running out of the room, before he could say anything, Reborn appeared.

"I sent to off, focus." The brunette nodded unsurely and turned back to the fight.

"This is a waste of time; I'm going to end this quickly." Sakura petals than appeared and began to gently fall to the ground.

"He's trying to use the Sakura-Kura disease against him!" Hibari fell forward as Mukuro smirked and laughed; suddenly the prefect swiped his tonfa upward and hit the blue haired teen.

"Oh?" Mukuro's face contorted in pain and shock. Hayato laughed from his place on the side.

"Idiot." Gokudera reached into his shirt, lifting out a bag and showing everyone.

"I picked this up from Shamal before we came, thought we would need it." Hibari stood up and started his attack once more, knocking the Kokuyou teen back. When Mukuro looked like he wasn't about to get up, Hibari staggered and collapsed to the ground.

"It's over..." Tsuna sank to the floor in disbelief... "It's finally over..." The teen froze when he saw Mukuro sitting up slowly; the teen began to laugh, pulling out a gun and aiming it at Tsuna.

"Kufufu, yes, it is over... For all of you." He pointed the gun towards his own head.

"Arrivederci" The teen shot himself, Tsuna felt like puking at the sight, Reborn stood beside him shaking his head.

"What a shame, I'd have preferred him alive, there's nothing we can do about it though." The baby jumped onto Tsuna's head, wondering why Leon was still a ball. His eyes narrowed before turning back to the 'dead' teen. _'Is it really over?'_

"F-finally… we've defeated Mukuro." Tsuna smiled when he heard Bianchi's voice, turning around, he went to go help her up, only to pause in dread.

' _Something's not right.'_ Gokudera sighed and walked up to his sister.

"Com'on, I'll help you this once, alright." Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Don't get close to her!" The three stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"Boss? Don't worry, we'll be fine. Here, take my hand." The silverette held his hand to his sister, only for his eyes to widen as hers shot out, trident cutting his cheek.

"W-What the hell!" The teen fell backwards, Tsuna swore as it all went south from there.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

Tsuna stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. Mukuro had possessed Bianchi, then he possessed Hayato, he tried and failed to possess Hibari, he even possessed the pink haired girl. Reborn stood somewhere behind Tsuna in disbelief, saying something about a possession bullet, but Tsuna wasn't listening.

"Rokudo... Mukuro..." The boy got up and balled his fists. He glared up at Mukuro, eyes flashing orange.

"You'll pay for this!" His eyes turned orange, and Leon exploded.

 **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

 **I went a little overboard here… I ended going to 6600, I usually only do about 5200. As usual, if nothing make sense, tellllll mmeeeee! I have a bad habit of forgetting to add details pertaining certain things, if something is supposed to be vague for the plot purposes; I will inform you of that if asked. Other than that, I think I did alright. Still shit with fighting scenes though. And yes, I used from the last version; I changed some bits, but still pretty much the same.**

 **Also, pairings? I'm going out now, I will not pair her with any Arcobaleno, or Takeshi, everyone else is fair game though. I had something in mind, but I'm not too sure yet, who knows. Romance is not a main thing in this, it might pop up once in a while if I do decide to add one…**


	6. Chapter 6

**REEEEeeee, I'm alive... yes, I have no obligation to tell you why I've been gone so long, but I will. I pretty much lost the will to write this for a while, I'm getting back into the flow of it, ideas swarming around in my head, it's taking some time, but i'll try work on this once more. I will get this done, no matter how long it takes me, hope you guys enjoy...**

 **As per usual, I don't own KHR, I have bad grammar, and I'm shit with tenses, enjoy.**

●︿●

My eyes watered as I looked down at him, the one person who not only believed me, but stayed by me through it all. When we met, I was so unstable, he helped me, just as I helped him. This world was so different from the one I knew, yet.

"S-Serena...chan?" I gave him a small smile, sitting beside him as he gasped and winced in pain.

"Shhssshh, rest Takeshi. It will be over soon, we just need to wait. Everything will be alright." Would it though? After this, the Varia would appear, what would we do then? Were they even ready? Tears fell down my face as I watched his eyes roll back, falling unconscious once more. I could hear explosions going off in the building behind me. Wiping my face, I rose from my position on the ground.

"Everything will work out in the end." Turning to the building once more, I began to make my way back to the theatre, making sure to take my time as to not see the fighting.

●︿●

Tsuna groaned in pain, I watched as Reborn went up to him, spoke to him. Vongola medics started to rush into the room, placing each battler on stretchers. I walked up to the pink haired girl, gazing at her in curiosity.

"Just who are you?" She began to stir, her eyes fluttering open, the same shape and colour as my own.

"M-mom?" Freezing in place, I couldn't help but stare, her eyes rolled back indicating that she was once more unconscious. Tiny footsteps came towards me.

"let's go, you have a lot of explaining to do." I couldn't move. Why? Why would she?

"Help her..." Though my voice was weak, it stopped him.

"Pardon?" Turning to face him, I felt my resolve harden.

"Help this girl!" He must have saw something in my expression, for he waved down one of the medics.

"You better know what you're doing, she's the enemy." I scowled and turned back to her.

"No, she's... she's an innocent caught up in it all." I had no idea why I thought it, but, in my heart, she's completely innocent. A medic came up with another stretcher, taking her away. I sighed and stood up, watching as Reborn jumped onto it for a ride.

"Let's go." I sighed once more and followed after them slowly, though, I stopped at the door, giving one last look at the theatre.

 _'Where are the Vindice?'_ My thoughts stopped me, this was odd. They should have come by now. Taking one last look down the hall, I watched as Reborn was wheeled away, watched as he spoke on his Leon phone to someone. Backing away, I closed the doors slowly. Not really knowing what was coming over me. Turning back to the room, I made my way to the stage, to the teen laying under it. The three in the room were all unconscious.

"In the end... everything was pretty much the same." I sighed and sat at the edge of the tiny crater Mukuro lay in. I placed my hands on my red dress, staring at the black lace, I couldn't even remember picking this dress. It seemed so long ago, and the more I thought about it, the more it became clear. Something had happened when CheckerFace grabbed me, I was gone for so long, October to April. Six months of being in captivity, being unconscious for it all.

"W-why... are you... here?" Snapped from my thoughts, I gazed down, staring into Mukuro's eyes, one red, one blue.

"I don't know." He sighed and turned his head to the ceiling, red eye closing. Why was I here? To check on him, to make sure that the Vindice would come, to... to what exactly? I brushed some rocks away from me before laying down at the edge. This teen had made me so angry, yet, why was I beside him?

"How f-oolish. Kufufu-" He began to cough, blood spraying out of his mouth, his body unresponsive. Swearing, I got up and crawled over to him. wiping away the blood from his mouth, smearing it on my glove.

"The Arcobaleno... will..." He began to gasp for air, I lifted him up and placed his head on my lap. Not really knowing what the hell was coming over me.

"I don't like being told what to do." He laughed weakly, closing his other eye and taking shallow breathes.

"T-the vin-dice..." Sighing, I gently took his hand and held it.

"I don't know where they are, but, if they don't get here soon, there's a chance you'll die." The teen laughed weakly once more. I could feel his hand tighten around mine. The words I spoke of were… not supposed to be true, yet, something told me that if they didn't help him… he would eventually die. I don't know what scared me more.

"H-How... foolish... Of... You." Tears stung my eyes, I felt a sob bubble through my throat.

"Y-yeah." Tears fell down my face, I watched as they slid off my nose and onto Mukuro's cheek. His nose twitched and his eyes fluttered open once more.

"Crying... over an... enemy?" I felt a laugh come through my quiet sobs.

"H-how... strange." I gave him a weak smile.

"Serena!" Shocked, I spun around, Reborn stood in the doorway, and behind him, Vindice.

"R-Reborn!" I turned back to Mukuro, his eyes closed once more, breathing slowing down.

"H-He's dying!" It was then he fell through me, I screamed as chains suddenly shot out at him, wrapping around his neck and dragging him.

"Wait! He needs-"

"Enough!" I froze as Reborn landed before me. I felt tears falling down my face rapidly, eyes starting to waver.

"B-But!"

"But nothing, let the Vindice do their job. They'll take care of him." Reborn's hat shadowed his eyes, I hugged my body, letting all my emotions come out. Letting all the pain I felt up until now finally come out.

Sobs bounced off the walls, deafening my ears. All the pain I felt, everything that has happened; losing my family, killing to protect Nana and Tsuna, losing them as well, being alone, having nobody, being forced to hold onto the pacifier and ring, the pain of being forcefully changed. Everything hurt so much.

"Serena... you need to calm down. Everything will be alright." I felt my breathes start to even out, a tiny hand rubbing circles into my back, when my eyes opened up, silver flames danced around my body. The flames created what looked like wings, and said wings were wrapped around me, guarding me. Reborn was also covered in yellow flames, coating him protectively. I took a deep, shuddering breath, letting all the flames go, releasing my unconscious hold of them. I watched as they dissipated harmlessly into the air.

"Let's go..." I watched as Reborn released his and began to make his way to the door. Taking another breath, I stood up slowly, legs tingling and feeling like jelly, I than began to make my way after him.

●︿●

I sat in silence as the car moved forward. After a few days of recovering and having a nice warm bath at Kyoya's, Reborn demanded I go with him to Tokyo. Everyone was in the hospital, all resting and healing. All I wanted was to go see Takeshi, but, Reborn wouldn't allow it.

"We'll be meeting up with some of the other arcobaleno, Once there, you'll tell us everything you know." I ignored him and gazed at the passing scenery, unable to get my mind off of the events that had happened yesterday.

The pink haired girl calling me mom, and Mukuro. What did I feel for him? Why had I reacted so strongly? I used to have a crush on him back in my world, but… it wouldn't be the same, would it?

"Are you listening?" I could hear irritation enter his voice. Sighing, I turned to him, keeping my face blank.

"Yes, dad, I hear you." He glared at me from under his hat, turning away, I lay my head back and close my eyes, trying to get some sleep.

●︿●

The grass under me was long, coloured healthy green, the sky above me was bright and blue. It hurt my eyes. People played in what looked like a lake in the distance. They splashed around as two adults sat in lawn chairs under an umbrella. I got up from the ground and began to make my way there.

 _"Serena!"_ Laughed a voice, my heart stopped for a moment.

"S-Shianna?" Her face came into view, she was smiling brightly, waving her arms above her head, holding onto a shell.

 _"Look 'Reena! I found a pretty one!"_ A black haired teen got up from her spot in the sand and made her way over.

 _"Wow, it's a really nice purple."_ The child laughed and gave it to the teen.

 _"It's your favourite colour!"_ The teen laughed and took the shell from her sister's outstretched hands.

 _"Thank you 'Anna, I'll cherish it forever."_ The younger one tackled her sister, making them both fall to the ground.

 _"I love you 'Reena!"_ The teen smiled and gave her sister a hug.

"I love you to…" _"Anna."_ Tears silently rolled down my face as the scene faded away. I felt my arm reach up, as if to grab onto it.

"To be able to influence my world, quite a scary power you have there." Freezing at the voice, I turned my head. There he stood, looking way better than when he was taken.

"Mukuro?" The teen smirked at me before conjuring a table and some chairs. I slowly walked over to him, wiping my eyes in the process, sitting opposite. Both of us were wearing white clothing, I a dress, and him a shirt and pants.

"Why am I here?" The teen leaned back on his chair.

"I was curious, it's not everyday someone cries for their enemies." I sighed and turned away from him.

"Also, not everyone disobeys an Arcobaleno and gets away with it." Taking a breath, I looked back at him, he wasn't as beat up as when I saw him. The image from the day before and now seemed to overlay, blood and bruises mixing in with my vision. Shaking my head, I gazed at him once more.

"I do not like being told to do anything. It annoys me." His eyebrow raised, I gave him a small smile and placed my hands on my lap.

"So… how are you? Did you get medical attention?" He watched me like a hawk, it made me uncomfortable.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." I sighed in relief, feeling happy that he was alright.

"Please take care of yourself, Mukuro." I felt my face brighten as a I smiled at him.

"Oh, first name basis already?" Eyes widening, I ended up scratching at my neck, face becoming flushed.

"S-Sorry! I should have asked first. I mean, I'm on first name with all my friends, I couldn't help it.." he raised his eyebrow once more.

"When did we become friends?" Shaking my head, I clenched my fists in my lap.

"When I decided we would, even if you don't want to be friends," my eyes narrowed as I stared at him with determination, "I'll make it my mission to become your friend!" He stared at me, before bursting out in laughter. I felt my cheeks redden, unable to help it, I covered my face with my hands.

"W-why did I say that?" His laughter calmed down after a minute, he was smiling at me though, making my face redden even more.

"You know… I… I don't think I would mind." His expression changed to something darker, smile fading away.

"As long as you don't get in the way of me destroying the Mafia." Regaining control over myself, I dropped my hands and stared calmly at him.

"I do not care for the Mafia, if anything, I hate it. Because of the mafia, I had to kill people, had to learn to protect myself, and those precious to me. It changes people, creates monsters, and because I was chosen as a Pacifier holder, I'll always be in danger, one way or another." Sighing, I shook my head.

"Besides, most of the time I'm like a ghost, you'd just go right through me anyway." I laughed a bit and shook my head once more; my body began to tingle.

"It appears the Arcobaleno is calling you. Arrivederci, Serena-chan." I felt my face flush as he gave me a bow, my body became light, vision going black. When my eyes opened, I was back in the car.

"Let's go." Reborn's voice was so annoying to hear right after waking up.

●︿●

I followed after the tiny baby, he led me into a business-like building, it screamed mafia no matter how I looked at it, it was also filled with men and women in suits. He led me towards the elevator and took me up to the 10th floor. The floor had guards outside the elevator. They nodded at Reborn and opened the door, not paying me any attention, I followed behind the baby, we entered into a hallway, luxurious carpets lined the floor, and a classy like wallpaper hung on the walls, though it looked ugly to me. Going to the door at the end of the hall, he opened it up with a key and walked in. It looked like a suit? A modern kitchen to my left, a living room before me, and a hallway to the right.

"Get comfortable, we'll be here for a while. I still need to get in contact with the sky Arcobaleno." Reborn made his way to the hallway, going to one of the rooms. Peeking around the corner, I saw the last door close behind him.

"Well, this blows." Walking around the suit, I couldn't help but bother everything, all the items in the suit were high end. I would never have been able to afford any of this in my life, not even my family would have all this nice stuff. Shaking my head, I turned to the window. The view was alright, you could see into the street, and to the park across. Other than that, the view kinda stunk. Sighing, I pulled up a chair and sat by the window.

"I wonder how he's doing?" I had no idea who I was referring to at this point. There was Tsuna, who was an ass to me, yet I still cared about him; then there was Takeshi, who was there for me and comforted me when I needed it the most, he's also the only one to know of my secret; and then there was Mukuro, who, at this point, I was pretty sure I had a crush on. Groaning I wiped at my eyes. I watched out the window, not really looking at anything. My eyes closed on their own accord.

●︿●

 _"Serena..."_ Groaning, I sat up slowly, feeling grass beneath my hands. Opening my eyes, I gazed at my surroundings, I was in a forestry area, looking up, I saw a dark night sky, no stars in sight, the trees also seemed to be bathed in silver flames brighter than my own, burning away at the leaves. I slowly got to my feet, looking down at myself, I was in a short white dress.

 _"My baby..."_ Startled, I checked around the area once more, unable to find the source of the voice. As I was boxed in by the trees, I began to make my way down the only path. I slowly walked the path, unable to see the dark sky above due to the leaves. Looking ahead, I saw what looked like a fountain.

 _"I-I love you..."_ I felt my arms wrap around my body, shaking my head to ignore the voice, I could hear whispers in the back of my mind, making me jump at nothing as I walked on. As I emerged from the tree line, I saw a small fountain before me, lamp posts around it, lighting up the area, on both sides were staircases, leading up. Staring at everything with wide eyes, I took in the castle before me.

 _"Your father..."_ The woman's voice broke _"He would love you... He would love you so... So much..."_ Closing my eyes, I shook my head once more and ran to the stairs, following my gut on where to go. This would stop, it would stop if I went somewhere. I ran up the stairs and straight through the hallway, going up more stairs to get to... where? Finally, up the stairs, I collapsed at the top. Looking up, I saw I was in a throne room.

 _"Serena... Mama... Will always love you."_ I didn't know how long I stayed there, all I know is that this woman was connected to me, all the images flashing through my head, all her memories that she shared with me. All I could see was her, my mother.

Lynn Garcia.

I could hear her voice over and over, calling my name, telling me she loved me, seeing her with a tall man, telling him she was pregnant. Over and over these memories played, hearing the excitement in her voice as she spoke to, who I'm pretty sure is, my father. He was a dark figure, always clouded, I'm never able to see clearly, all I know is that he wore a silver band with three yellow jewels encrusted into it. If this was her mother, did that mean she was here? These memories seemed imprinted into the flames surrounding the throne room, but that wasn't possible was it, I was from a different world. Right?

 **"Serena, wake up."** I heard a voice, it was high pitched and annoying.

"Reborn?" Sitting up once more, I gazed around, the throne room was covered in silver flames, each place they touched the area would look degraded, destroying the castle bit by bit.

 _ **"Lynn!"**_ Came a man's voice, he yelled for her to run. The very pregnant woman left her husband and ran. She wouldn't risk her child. Shaking my head, I began to walk towards the middle, where it looked like another fountain stood.

 _"Please... Be safe... **Leo.** "_

 _"GYahhh!"_ The loud wail echoed through the whole place. I covered my ears, feeling the scream rock through my whole body. Once I regained control, I looked up, the throne chair was now covered in flames, now that I looked around, most of the room was.

 _"L-Leo!"_ I finally reached the fountain, looking into it, I saw a blurry picture. I could only watch in horror as it became clear, I was seeing from Lynn's eyes as she was being dragged by her hair in front of the man named Leo. Her hands were tied, and there was blood everywhere. I felt my eyes close, I could hear screaming, crying, gunshots, skin hitting skin. When I opened them once more, I saw Lynn looking down at her stomach, which was bleeding heavily, the man beside her was comforting her, trying in vain to stanch the flow, lighting up his ring with yellow flames to try help.

 _"I don't want to die..."_ It was then flames began leaking from Lynn. The same flames that were around the room. In a flash of light, Lynn was nowhere to be seen.

 _"LYNN!"_ The flames then disappeared, and the water returned to normal. I staggered away from the fountain, eyes wide as I processed it. Looking around, I noticed that the flames in the throne room died down, no longer burning so bright. Standing once more, I made my way to the throne, it was a black and white chair, it looked fancy. Feeling it, I looked behind it, in the back were some curtains, and what looked like a door. Going to it, I went through. The door led me to a room, there was nothing in it, all I could see were strange markings on the ground. It reminded me of a game I used to love playing. Walking onto the markings, I felt myself start to lift, gazing down, the markings became a glowing floor.

The lift took me up, soon enough, I found myself at another door, going through that one, I found myself outside once more. Looking around, I saw another set of markings, walking onto it, I felt myself rising again. This time, it took me towards the sky. I gazed at everything as I rose up, the trees were still burning brightly, flames raging in the forest, the flames from the throne room were starting to dissipate and die off. Looking up, I saw a platform, floating above me, the lift stopped before it, letting me step off. The platform was a hexagon, it had pillars on the edges and a roof above it, and right dab in the middle, was my pacifier and ring. I walked over to them, taking the glass casing around them off. The thing began to light up, flames pouring out of it. I picked up the pacifier, taking the silver ribbon and tying it around my neck, I then grabbed the ring and placed it on my middle finger. Looking out over the castle and forest, I noticed that all the flames began to die out.

 _"I love you... Serena."_

●︿●

 **Stopping here, 3600 words? Idk, short chapter I guess. I want to at least average around 5000+. It's pretty oblivious who her father is right? Right? Welp, in any case, all I have to say is that I planned it a long time ago. So, as always, grammatical errors, messed up tenses, spelling, and all that jazz. I just wanted to get this out there to show that, I am indeed alive, and that I haven't forgotten.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own KHR, just the OC's I throw into it.**

 **I suck at grammar, tenses, and sometimes spelling.**

 **Have a good day!**

✿O ‿ O✿

I sighed as darkness closed around me, it wasn't a bad darkness, I could start to feel my body once more, voices starting to enter my ears.

 **"Wake up!"** Something hard hit my head, making me fall to the ground.

"OWWW!" Opening my eyes, I looked up at the baby above me.

"Reborn! What the fuck?!" The baby merely stared at me blankly before turning to the four figures behind him, all babies.

"They're here." I scowled and sat up, rubbing the bump on my head.

"You wouldn't wake up." I got up and sat back in the chair, staring at the five of them, Fon, Skull, Colonello, Reborn, and Lal Mirch.

"Fine, I'm up, ask away so I can leave already."

"Name." I turned my glare to Reborn.

"Serena."

"How did you receive that pacifier, and what happened to the colours?"

I answered their questions to the best of my ability, without revealing that I knew the future, which was a pain. They conversed among their selves about CheckerFace. I could only sigh and gaze out the window once more, hearing their hushed whispers and Skull getting hit every so often. Soon enough, I heard a phone ring. Turning to them, I saw Fon give a wave before making his way to the door, the others followed soon after. Once they were gone, Reborn came up to me.

"You said your mother was Lynn Garcia?" I nodded at him, staring, trying to figure out why that was relevant.

"Where is she?" He asked so softly, I barely heard him. My body froze is surprise, I stared at him, his hat shadowing his eyes. Getting off my chair, I kneeled down before him, not really understanding what I was doing. He watched me with his beady eyes as I reached towards his pacifier, lifting it up slightly, sitting under it on a chain, was a silver band encrusted with three yellow jewels.

"Y-You're..." I let my arms drop as I stared at him, picturing his adult self, when I thought of Lynn's memories, I pictured him in place.

Reborn was my dad.

"Well?" I looked down at him, lost for words.

"I-I don't..." He looked about to say something, until his phone went off. Lifting it to his ear, he scowled. Closing it, he put it back in his pocket before turning back to me.

"Dame-Tsuna is in trouble." With that sentence, he jumped off the chair and made his way to the door.

"You can stay here, I'll come back and get you when I've taken care of the problem." I watched as he left.

"Reborn?" The door closed behind him, I stood up slowly, leaning on the chair.

"What the hell!"

✿O ‿ O✿

I groaned and laid upside down on the couch, I was grateful that he had clothing brought to me, I was unhappy that it was just jeans and t-shirts though. My dress was finally washed and returned, having taken a day, which was bull. My mind turned back to Lynn's memories, back the the man, back to my, father. Was Reborn really...

 **Knock Knock Knock**

My head turned towards the door. "Who could that be?" Rolling off the couch, I stood up, wincing as my head spun, I walked over to the door and gazed into the peephole. A woman stood outside, someone very familiar. I unlocked the thing and opened it. She turned to me and gave me a smile, dark green hair flowing behind her, orange and blue flower tattoo screaming at me.

"Hello, I'm Aria." I stepped back and let her in, knowing exactly who she was already.

"S-Serena." I have to admit, she's a lot prettier in person. We went to the living room, sitting on the couches.

"So, I'm guessing Reborn left already?" I could only nod at her, trying to find my words. Aria placed her hands into her lap.

"I'll get straight to the point, my visions have been very blurry as of late, blocked by a silver flame, all I could see was a silver pacifier. Which, I'm sure is you," She pointed at my pacifier and smiled, "there also seems to be a dark figure lurking in the corners, but I'm never able to fully glimpse at it." I felt something constrict my throat, a dark figure, ill intentions, unable to think, scared, death. Shaking my head, I turned back to her.

"I... I sometimes see a dark figure in my dreams, it... it left flames within me. I only just removed them recently." The woman nodded her head.

"Whatever it is, be very careful, they seem to bear ill will towards the Pacifier holders." Aria stood up, dusting her skirt off.

"I just needed clarification, I'll be on my way, remember, be careful." She gave me one last smile before making her way to the door.

"B-Bye." I waved at her as she left, standing by the couch, standing there awkwardly. Swallowing, I began to walk to my room to change.

"What's up with this? Why was she so..." Vague? Empty? "whatever, I guess I'll explore."

✿O ‿ O✿

 **Takeshi**

He sighed as Tsuna groaned from his place in the hospital room. It has only been a few days, not even a week, and they were attacked once more. Luckily, Dino was there, taking care of them, Reborn showed up a day later, taking care of the rest. He couldn't help but wonder where Serena went, she was there for a moment, unless it was a hallucination?

"Reborn-san, do you know where Serena-chan is?" The kid didn't even turn to him.

"No." Takeshi felt something is his gut stir.

Reborn lied.

He didn't pry, knowing it would just make Reborn annoyed and want to hurt them. So, he waited.

He hated waiting.

✿O ‿ O✿

 **Serena**

I swore as I stumbled around in the dark, I had gotten lost as I explored Tokyo. I tried to find my way back, only to get even more lost and confused. Hardly anyone was out anymore, just a few others walking around and looking shady, I avoided them. Groaning, I turned down a random ally, not really thinking about where I was going, I was in some kind of industrial district, how I got there, I haven't a clue. I was also in shock that people could see me, I was constantly bumping into people, they also stared at me like I was odd.

"Watch out!" My eyes widened as a body collided into me. Swearing, I clenched my teeth and looked up at the assailant above me. My head was throbbing as I stared at him, even in the low light, I could see that he had a blue-ish hair colour. He kneeled down and helped me up, before I can yell at him, he began to run once more.

"Hey!" A woman then came barreling down the ally, as she neared, I felt myself freeze, she had cold dead light brown eyes, the same colour as my own, paired with short black hair. She also had a pole covered in silver coloured flames. She scowled as she saw me, swinging the pole towards me.

"Come on!" I felt something grab my wrist and jerk me away, dragging me out of the ally. Looking forwards, I saw it was the boy who collided into me.

"What the hell is going on?!" He ignored me and took me to a park, stopping near the playground.

"Hey!" I pulled my wrist from him as I panted, he was also panting, gulping in deep breathes. Looking up at me, he began to speak, only for a pipe to fly past his head.

"Shit!" Turning to the entrance, we saw the woman. She was holding onto the pole, not even winded.

"Give up Nathan, come back quietly, and your little friend might be spared." I felt cold, unable to feel my body.

"You know I can't do that, master." I looked between them, trying to find out where I knew the guy. An image appeared in my mind, a flash of a child with ash blue hair. Suddenly, she lunged forwards. I swore and leaped out of the way.

"Hey!" I watched as the teen rolled away and began to run.

"Why you-!" Before I could run after him, I felt a leg in my gut. This woman kicked me, I flew back a little, landing on my back, wind knocked out of me. Looking up at her, I watched as she slowly walked over to me.

"Poor thing, it seems you are not important at all." She raised the pole, heart speeding up, I felt everything around me slow, thoughts going haywire. The pipe thrown earlier was beside me, I picked it up and lifted it to block her. I screamed and rolled as it went right though.

"That won't work." I stared at the pipe in shock, the pole went right through it. Standing up, I began to run, her footsteps echoed behind me. I dodged each of her strikes, thinking about the short training that I had with Kyoya. He would be pissed when I got back.

Her pole connected with my left arm, I screamed in pain, feeling it crack. Falling to the ground, I held it, the feeling was gone, I couldn't even feel my flames running through it.

"It's over." She lifted the pole once more, ready to bring it down on my head. My eyes widened as she swung, I turned my head and closed them, waiting for the blow. All I heard was something hitting something, then a thud.

"Are you okay?" Opening my eyes, I turned to the voice. The teen stood above the woman's prone body.

"I'm sorry I ran, I just needed time to catch her off guard." The teen kneeled before her, taking a rope and tying the woman up.

"Sorry about your arm, it probably feels broken, hopefully it isn't, but that's how she uses her flames you see, Light flames have special properties, she utilizes hers to block flame usage when she connects her flames with her target." I watched as he finished his task, he turned to me and gave me a bright smile.

"It's nice you meet you by the way! CheckFace told me what happened, that you would be very vulnerable for a while. Don't worry, I promised to protect you!" I felt my face contort into a glare.

"CheckerFace?" He nodded, I was about to say something, until the ropes holding Lynn burst into flames. The teen shook his head and turned the woman over, she was glaring at him.

"I got special rope from Whono-whatever. You can't destroy these." The woman had her head down, not sure what to do in that situation.

"Why... why are you helping that man?" The teen ignored me.

"Can you use your flames?" I scowled and held my arm, not really knowing what else to do. The teen turned serious.

"Lynn is under control, by a man named Daniel, the same man who created me." I felt my body freeze in place, hearing that name confirmed my suspicions. This woman...

"This man has taken innocent children and killed them, experimenting on them to try create natural light flames users. Most subjects die, I happen to be one of the few to survive." He sighed and turned to the woman on the ground.

"He controls a person by injecting them with the seven flames of sky, plus his own Light flames. The seven flames mess with the persons system while his own take control of the victim. When you're affected by it, you will be a ghost like figure, unable to touch other humans without light flames. Once the control is complete, you'll have no free will, basically stuck in your own mind. " Nathan scratched at his neck.

"The only way to undo it is to inject the victim's own flames into them, even just a little, with another light flame. This is almost impossible due to the rareness of Light flames and acquiring said persons flame."

"And you think I could do this, why?" He gave me a smile.

"Because you're her daughter! Children always get imprinted with their parent's light flame, even if they don't manifest it in their life, it's always there." How did he even know that? I looked down at my dress, slightly dirty due to falling, I just had the stupid thing washed to.

"Why can't you do it?"

"I wouldn't be able to even if I tried, I'm not her child, and even if I did, her body would reject it, violently." I sighed and looked up to Lynn. Her cold blank eyes stared right at me. I lifted my good arm, feeling my flames running through it, I called up the flames left in me, pooling them into my hand and manifesting them, soon, a ball of Light flames danced in my palm.

"Place it on her head." I reached forwards, watching as the woman became panicked, trying in vain to escape. My hand connected with her forehead, flames melting into it. Soon, her body froze, her eyes rolled back into her head, she fell forwards onto me. My flames flared for a moment, until I was suddenly falling as well.

"Hey!" I heard the teen with me yell. My mind blanked, all I could think about was the woman before me, and the baby hitman.

✿O ‿ O✿

It was dark, everything around me pitch black. I reached my hands forwards, unable to see or touch anything.

"Hello?" I called out, wondering where the hell I was.

" _You abandoned them."_ Voices came somewhere behind me, turning, I saw a man in a purple cloak standing over a down woman. She held her head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Another version of her appeared behind her.

" _Why do you still try,_ _ **dear Lynn**_ _, we both know that you're to weak, that you'll never defeat me._ _"_ The woman gave a cruel grin as she patted the other's shoulder. She stood up and gave a smirk to the man. I moved my legs, running towards them. The other woman scowled at the sight of me, her pale and dead features contrasting with the woman below her.

" _How dare you enter my domain!"_ The man turned his head to me, merely scoffing before giving a sick smile.

" **I will see you soon, Serena Smith."** I felt my flames flare in response, my mind blanking as I manifested something, a diamond flew towards them.

" _How dare you attack me!"_ They had jumped back and away from the prone woman. The man dissipated in silver flames, while the woman manifested a staff. The diamond came back to me, it was curved on the sides, with one side longer than the other, it also had another diamond cut in the middle, leaving it hollow.

"GET OUT OF HER HEAD!" Using my flames, I made more, I then shot them at the woman, keeping her away from the downed one. With the thought of distracting the woman in mind, I kneeled beside Lynn.

"M-mom?!" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She continued to cry, unaware of the world around her. Not that it was much. I felt something stir in my gut, I pushed her away and threw myself back, staring in shock at the pole that was where she once was. I felt my face contort in anger.

Something stirred from within my mind. Shaking it off, I took two of the diamonds and changed them into something I was more used to, short swords. Once upon a time, I practiced with them for the hell of it. They stuck.

The doppelganger ran towards me, making a new staff as she neared. Bracing myself, I lunged for her, making use of my speed.

✿O ‿ O✿

LyNn

Her mind was in shambles, that much she knew, nothing would ever be the same again. She would never meet her daughter, she would never see her husband again, she would never get to see the outside world ever. All because she thought she could trust that man, yet time and again, he proved her wrong. Killing her family, taking her daughter away, killing her husband, and sealing her away.

" **GET OUT OF HER HEAD!"** A voice resonated through the depths of my mind, I felt something warm enter, something I had never felt before, something familiar. Weapons hitting each other filled my ears, yelling and panting assaulting me. I felt hands on my shoulders again, they were so warm, my body was thrown away from them, I couldn't help but yearn for them to hold onto me once more.

I was so cold.

 _'give in'_ A voice echoed around me, the same one that locked me away, forever in my memories, forever in agony.

" **SHUT UP!"** The younger voice screamed, I head an explosion, soon, the fighting stopped. My sobs began to stop, warmth enveloped my being.

" **M-mom... wake up... please."** Something in me stirred, the voice sounded so tired, so defeated. Something wet hit my cheek, and for the first time in so long, I opened my eyes, only to see them reflected right back at me. Blood was coming out of her mouth, she was kneeling over me, holding onto what looked like a spear, a spear that was coming out of her abdomen. Her black hair fell around her face, long and straight, the way mine used to be. The more I stared at her, the more I thought about myself, she looked just like me when I was younger.

" **Please... help."** The spear was ripped from her body, the girl fell on top of me, I couldn't move as another version of me stood over us.

" _How pitiful."_ She raised the spear once more, intending to stab the both of us. Grabbing the girl, I rolled away. The girl below me raised her hand, flames gathering into it.

" **Wake... up."** She placed the flames onto my forehead, memories entered my mind, memories that I wanted to forget so badly.

They confirmed one thing.

"How dare you harm my daughter." I placed my hand on the girl and channelled sun flames into her. She stared at me with half lidded eyes. I then stood up, feeling everything I've repressed deep down.

"Get the hell out of my head." Flaring all of my flames, I watched as the other woman screamed, she held her own head, tears flowing down her face, her body soon faded away, her existence wavering and disappearing for good. I then went back to the teen, applying more sun flames to her wounds.

"I'm so sorry."

 **imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry**

✿O ‿ O✿

Serena

My body was on fire, the fight in Lynn's mind did nothing to my body, but it gave me awful phantom pains. I groaned and turned over, opening my eyes slowly, I took in the scenery, we were in what looked like an abandoned building. Black hair flooded my vision as I sat up, pushing it away, I saw both Lynn and Nathan sitting across from me.

"S-Serena?" I watched as the woman's face contorted into sorrow, tears gathered in her eyes as she stared at me.

"Y-you look... just like me." Her hands found her face as she cried, I slowly got off the thing I was lying on and stumbled over to her, doing my best to ignore the pain I felt. Without thinking, I lifted my arms and hugged her, the body under me froze for a moment, her arms linked around me slowly, as if unsure if they should even touch me. Soon enough, I felt tears of my own cascading down my cheeks.

"I-I'm so... sorry... I'm so..." Lynn's arms tightened as she held onto me, her sobs echoed off the concrete walls around us. I held onto her, unable to bring myself to let go.

This was my mother.

My real mother.

"I know this is hard, and I know you really want to spend time together, but we really need to leave Tokyo, otherwise, Daniel will find us." Nathan's voice broke through our little reunion. I felt Lynn stiffen under me, her arms slowly dropped, removing myself from the woman, we turned to Nathan.

"Y-you're right, D-Daniel won't rest un-til he f-finds us." The woman wiped her tears away.

"We'll have t-time to talk about e-everthing la-later." She got off the couch, she stood with her back straight, eyes determined, giving us a smile, she held out her hands.

"Shall we?" Looking over to Nathan, he gave a bright smile before grabbing one. Wiping away my tears, I couldn't help but smile at them, placing my hand into hers.

"This might feel uncomfortable." Her flames then engulfed us, eyes widened in shock, I looked up to her, all I saw was her bright smile, then I blinked, and we were in a different place.

"What the fuck?"

✿O ‿ O✿

 **So, yeah, sorry about my updates, for a few months... hope this is somewhat... good? I don't know, I had wrote it once before and lost everything... again. I really need to get a reliable computer. I kind of rushed it because I wanted to get to the next arc, the Varia if I remember? Ring battles and shit, anyway, hope you enjoyed. I will manage to get 5000+... soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Beep beep I'm a sheep... I think I'll just drop all the suffix and shit, it's annoying me. Soooo, yeah, I'm actually working on this, I completely forgot about it, a lot of shit happened over to past year. Stress, anxiety, depression, death, more depression, pretty much all in order. I'm starting to feel like myself again. Hope you guy enjoy,** **I didn't put this in the last chapter because I already had that one finished, and I didn't feel like going in and adding to it.**

✿¬‿¬✿

" _This might feel uncomfortable." Her flames then engulfed us, eyes widened in shock, I looked up to her, all I saw was her bright smile, then I blinked, and we were in a different place._

" _What the fuck?"_

✿¬‿¬✿

I stared wide-eyed at our new surroundings, we were in a forest. I turned to Lynn, wanting to question her, only to see her fist raised.

"Language." She brought it down on the top of my head, Nathan laughed beside us, I couldn't even be mad at her, a part of me glad that I had someone treating me like an actual daughter, for once. My mouth broke out into a smile.

"Hey!" The three of us ended up all laughing together. I felt the smile falter as I turned back to the forest around us, thinking about my thought, I had a adopted mother, she treated me like a daughter, so why did I think that?

"Where exactly are we?" Lynn walked forwards, beckoning us with her hand.

"Let's get moving, it's not that far from here." Looking to Nathan, he shrugged and followed after her. Shaking my head, I began after them. The forest began to thin out the further we got, I watched as the two before me would speak quietly, I couldn't hear them. Sighing, I slowed down for a moment, taking a breather, I looked back to them and began to speed up.

"Hey, wait for me!" They slowed down, once I caught up, I turned to Nathan to ask him something. When I stared at his face, I saw that it seemed to be frozen.

"Nathan?" His mouth was open, as if he was about to say something, no words came out, Lynn was the exact same.

"H-hey... this isn't funny." I placed my hand on him to try shake him, he didn't budge, it was as if he was made of stone. Stepping back from them, I looked all around me, becoming aware that everything around us had stopped. There was no sound, no wind blowing the trees, no birds singing in the distance, there was no ambience.

It was quiet.

"Guys?" My heart beat seemed to blare in my ears. Suddenly, without notice, a high pitched screeching was heard behind me, turning around, I saw a man, he was wearing a long purple cloak, it had a hood that covered his features, all I could see was his chin. He gave a cruel smile before lifting up his hand. Silver flames coated it.

"Die." My throat tightened, I felt as if I couldn't breath. My sight wavered as I began to get dizzy. I felt my flames flare up deep inside me, they began to get hot, burning my insides.

I screamed.

"YAAHOOO!" I felt the air shift around me, and suddenly I was being held in someones arms. Like a puppet with their strings cut, the two behind me fell to the ground, I felt my flames die down, and I could breath once more. All I saw was a green uniform, looking up at the person holding me, I couldn't help but gasp in shock.

"Mukuro?!" He gave me a smirk and set me down, turning to the other two, I saw that they were throwing attacks at the cloaked man, none of them seemed to hit, making them more aggravated. A trident materialized in the teens hand beside me. He walked forwards to engage with the others. Turning to Lynn and Nathan, I saw that they were both gasping for breath. I crawled over to them, turning Lynn on her side so I can see her. She opened her eyes and gazed towards the teens.

"T-they can't... they'll... die." I paused as I turned back to the others, they seemed to be doing fine, yet, the cloaked man had yet to attack back. The three seemed to not be giving it their all, they appeared to be testing the waters so to speak. Lynn pushed herself to sit up, gasping for air as she did so.

"What's going on?" She turned to me and winced.

"His hold on us... is more powerful... than I... I anticipated." She took a deep breath before turning back to the one-sided fight, "He found us in... no time... I was... careless."

"What do we do?" Her eyes seemed to glaze over before she fell forwards.

"Mom!" I caught her, holding onto her as my thoughts began to go into overdrive, trying not to make myself panic. Laying her beside Nathan, I turned to the others. They seemed to be wearing themselves out. Standing up, I made my way in their direction, feeling my legs wobble as I neared. I reached into my mind beckoning the flames within to come forwards, they came, rather slowly. Manifesting them outside of my body was, different, way different, unlike the other flames that used to inhabit my body, and Lynn's, my own seemed sluggish and hesitant to respond. Looking up at the others, I noticed the man, he brought his arm out of the cloak, and held what looked like a sword.

"R...run." I heard Nathan's voice from behind me. My body froze in place, my eyes found Mukuro and his gang, they all seemed to be in the same position as me. The man began to walk forwards, taking slow deliberate steps to the blue haired teen.

"M-Mukuro!" I felt myself shouting, the teen turned his head slowly to me, straining himself against an invisible force. I felt panic rise in my being, thoughts going haywire, body becoming numb. The more the man neared him, the more I began to panic. My flames screamed inside me, fighting against the force that held me. I felt my flames fill my body, becoming hotter as they moved inside me.

"S-Serena..." The man lifted his sword, and brought it down on the teen.

I felt myself scream.

Then everything went black.

✿¬‿¬✿

 **THIRD**

His eyes widened in shock and horror at the turn of events, it wasn't supposed to be like this, he was just supposed to drop off the girl with Serena, give her some info, then go back to his prison and bid his time.

So why was he currently falling to the ground? Why was he bleeding profusely? Why did he bother trying to protect her?

"S-Stupid... girl." He felt the girl he was possessing crying in pain, he knew that she would be badly wounded, that she would need urgent medical care. So, why had he risked her life?

" **MUKURO!"** He felt his body hit the ground, could feel blood starting to pool around him, could hear Ken and Chikusa screaming his name. His eyes then turned to the girl once more, this time unhindered. She stood there in shock, flames dancing around her, manifesting into diamonds, gathering around her back. Her expression changed, turning into something more feral. With the sound of shattered glass, she flew straight at the man before him.

" **GET AWAY FROM HIM!"** She screamed, a diamond turned into a sword, she used it to slash at him, attempting to push him away. The man blocked it with his own, stumbling back a few steps from her sheer force. Mukuro felt his consciousness fading away, he cursed as the girl he was inhabiting began to sob from pain. He placed her back to sleep, she didn't need to feel this pain. Using his illusions, he began to mend the flesh, though it would only be a temporary fix, it would stop the girl from dying.

" _ **Child, why are you fighting me? I am the one who placed you within that vessel? Do you not remember?"**_ The girl glared at the man, pushing herself away from him she created another sword.

" **I don't care who you are! NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS!"** She launched herself at him once more, swinging each blade with practiced ease, using the diamonds at her back to block any attacks, as well as launching sneak attacks. The man dodged each one with ease, though she seemed to be pushing him back and away from the others.

" _ **So, you have been integrated into her mind, it appears you are nothing but a failure, and here I had such high hopes for you."**_ He took a swing at her, she blocked it, **_"_** ** _Predictable."_** she felt herself get thrown away from him, her body hit the ground hard, blood began to pool in her mouth, she sat up and spit it out.

" _ **It seems I'm out of time,"**_ the sword he was holding vanished from his hand, he turned away from her, **_"_** ** _I will be seeing you again, Serena Smith."_** He disappeared in a burst of silver flames. Serena felt her body aching, she turned to those around her, the sound of glass shattering assaulted her ears, the others were able to move once more. She gave a strained smile before falling back to the ground, vision going black once more.

✿¬‿¬✿

First

Every hurt, my whole body was on fire. Voices sounded around me, whispering to each other, I tried to move my arm, it was sluggish, almost unresponsive. Opening my eyes, I saw a ceiling, the room I was in was dimly lit, just bright enough for me to make out the texture, it was wood. Turning my head, I noticed that there was another bed beside me, it held a girl with dark hair, she seemed to be asleep. I closed my eyes and focused on my body, on my mind, on my flames.

What had happened?

"Serena?" There was a creaking noise, the sound of a door, opening my eyes, I turned to the voice. There stood Lynn, she had tears in her eyes, she stood in the door, looking distraught, slightly hugging it as if to hide herself. I gave her a small smile, trying once more to move my body.

"W-wait! You need to rest." Pushing the door open, Lynn ran into the room and to my side, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"You... broke free of Daniel's ability, you... forced your way out, it put a huge strain on your flames." I relaxed and stared at her as she spoke to me, her face expressed her worry, she was like an open book.

"Daniel's flames are very invasive, the dominate over their opponent and lock them in place, using their own flames against them. You forced your way out, so, your flames are a bit unstable right now."

"W-will I be.. okay?" My throat felt sore, as if I had swallowed sand paper. Lynn reached to the side of my head, there on the bedside table was a lamp and a pitcher of water, she pressed a button, making the room a little brighter, she then poured a glass of water, lifting my head gently, she held it to my mouth. Once done, she set me back down and placed the glass back.

"With some rest, you should be fine, hopefully, I called for a doctor, he should be able to help you." I sighed and turned to the girl on the other bed, her hair contrasted against her pale skin. Lynn followed my gaze and turned to her as well.

"I've done all I can with my flames, but, she needs a better sun flame user." I felt my stomach tie into a knot. Chrome Dokuro, why was she here, does that mean, Mukuro... was there? I felt a headache start to form, closing my eyes, I looked back to Lynn.

"You can use sun flames?" Lynn smiled at me and nodded.

"Hmm, well, from what I learned from Daniel, all Light Flames users have them, as well as mist flames, though, the two flames are weaker than Light flames. Light flames are... a mutation, tit causes both flames to merge and manifest as something different." She sighed and began to hug herself, her face morphing into a frown.

"F-from my research, Light flames need both equal parts of flames, if any part is unbalanced, they don't produce the mutation. When created artificially, we needed two large sources of each flame, which, in this day, is hard to come by." Lynn closed her eyes and began to shake, I felt my arm move, slowly, it made it's way to hers.

"We, would kidnap children, take them away from loving families..." tears began to gather in her eyes and fall down her face, "we would inject them with each flame, boosting not only their own, but adding in another, and every time... they would die." A sob broke through her throat, she began to shake violently.

"M-mom." I squeezed her hand, showing her that she wasn't there, that she wasn't alone. Her shaking subsided slowly, she squeezed my hand back, grounding herself in the present.

"The only time we had a success, was with Nathan, and that's because... Daniel did something different, he used not only the flames, but his own Light flames. Somehow, it worked, Nathan was able to harness the flames." She shook her head and turned away, I could feel her tremor every other minute.

"Get some rest, I'll bring you something to eat in a while." She gently let go of my hand and wiped her tears, giving me a strained smile, she turned and left the room, shutting the door on the way out. I sighed and turned back to Chrome.

I felt my eyes begin to close on their own.

✿¬‿¬✿

The next time I woke up, Lynn was already by my side, she was sitting by the bed, this time on a chair, a book was held in her hands.

"Good morning." She looked up at me and gave me a smile, I couldn't help but smile back.

"G'morning." I gave out a yawn, stretching my body as I did.

"Good, you can move, that doctor was actually useful." I blinked and sat up slowly, marvelling at how easy it was, at how there was no pain. I turned to Lynn, she held up a spoon to my face, it looked like a broth?

"Eat up, it's chicken soup, I figured that liquids would be alright for you two. If you can stomach this then you can eat solids for lunch." I nodded my head and ate it.

"W-who was... the doctor?" She was smiling as she fed me, looking happy at doing something so insignificant.

"I think his name was, Shamal? Not to sure, but, he's the only mafia doctor in the area, and the only one willing to come out here." She sighed and placed the spoon down.

"It took some convincing, but I managed to bring him here, he was so shocked when we appeared right in the room," she grinned as she retold me, "though, once he saw the two of you, he became serious."

"Shamal..." I frowned and turned away from her, looking down at my lap. Shamal might know about me, might inform Reborn that I'm not in Tokyo anymore. "wait, Shamal? Isn't he in Namimori?" I turned back to Lynn, feeling my curiosity rise.

"That's right, I never told you where we were going." She stood up from her chair and walked over to the door, giving me a smile as she opened it. "We're just on the outskirts, I had a cabin built here some years ago. Don't worry, he doesn't know our exact location." She walked out of the room and closed the door. I turned back to the bowl on the bedside table, wondering why she only gave me one spoonful.

"Quite an eventful trip this turned out to be," Freezing in place, I turned to the voice, there in the bed next to me, was Mukuro, he was sitting up, staring at the closed door. He turned to me and gave me a smirk. "Don't you think?"

"Mukuro!" I felt so much relief at the sight of him, I pushed off the covers and jumped out of bed, throwing my arms around him. He grunted at the force, I felt his body stiffen under my arms.

"You're okay!" My eyes began to sting as I thought about what happened, even though I didn't know exactly what went down, I felt as if Mukuro was hurt, that something bad happened to him. I tightened my hold on him, feeling my body begin to shake. "I... I was so..." Scared?

"This body is still healing, Princess." He patted my back lightly before prying me off.

"You're such an odd girl, you know that, right? Stop touching me." I smiled at him, ignoring the pink dusting his embarrassed face. He sighed and crossed his arms, "The whole reason I even came here was to leave my vessel in your hands, only because you seem like a trustworthy person." He closed his eyes and turned away from me.

"Is that so, I don't mind, is it the girl with purple hair?" He nodded his head.

"Her name is Chrome, take care of her for me, unfortunately, the other two are also part of this, you'll be stuck with them too." I smiled again and nodded my head.

"Alright, it seems fair, since you guys got hurt protecting us, I'll make sure they're taken care of." Mukuro turned back to me and smirked.

"That's all I ask." Mist engulfed his form, and just like that, he was gone, and in his place, was Chrome. She blinked her one eye, staring at me in confusion.

"H-hello." Her voice was low, I almost didn't hear it. I gave her a bright smile, holding out my hand, she slowly took it.

"Hello, I'm Serena, Mukuro asked me to look out for you, I'll try my best to be of use." The girl blinked owlishly before she gave a timid smile and shook my hand.

"I-I'm D-Dokuro Chrome, p-please take care of me!"

✿¬‿¬✿

By the time lunch came around, Chrome and I were, friends? She was very timid, and didn't know what to say, I talked the whole time, telling her about some stuff from my old life, nothing that would give away that I knew their future, just anything interesting. She seemed to like it when I talked about art, maybe I would get some art supplies for us later.

"Lunch is ready, come eat." I watched as Ken and Chikusa dug in, as if they hadn't eaten anything in a while. Chrome waited for them to take their share before she helped herself, Lynn already had my plate ready for me.

"Come with me, I want to tell you something." I nodded my head, wondering where Nathan was. Holding my plate out to me, I took it from her, she then led me away from the others and to the back of the house, opening a door, she let me in. It was a office like room, bookcases on lined one wall, there was a desk in the middle of the room, a big window behind it with dark curtains, a table against another wall with chairs and a coffee machine on it. Nathan stood by the machine, pouring himself a cup, he turned when the door opened, giving us a smile and wave before going back to his cup.

"What did you want to tell me?" Lynn walked over to the desk and sat in it, gesturing to the chair in front of it, reminding me of a principles office. I sat down placing my plate in my lap.

"Let's eat first, we can talk when we're done." I nodded and dug into my plate, feeling famished. Once done, I placed it on the desk with the other dishes.

"Now then," Lynn folded her hands together, taking a deep breath, she stared at me, "as you know, from my flames, there was man, your father. His name is Leo Garcia, he was the best hitman of his generation." Tears gathered into her eyes as she spoke to me, I felt my body tense as her memories came back, blood, gunshots, screaming.

"Leo was... he... he would have loved you, s-so much." Placing her palm on her face, she took a few deep breaths before wiping her eyes and looking back at me. "Everyone seemed to be after him, either to kill him, or to get him to work for them. They did everything they could, and when he met me, fell in love with me. I became a target." She got up from her spot and lifted up her shirt, showing off her stomach.

"They tried to kill me, tried to kill you, yet, somehow, we survived." On her stomach, was a huge scar. I felt myself wince at the sight of it, hearing her screaming in my head over and over again.

"I think, I know how I ended up with Light Flames, when we were dying, all I could think about was saving you, making sure you lived. I called up all my mist flames, trying in vain to save you. Then, Leo appeared, he called all of his sun flames. As I told you before, with the perfect amount of flames, a light flame user can be created." She let go of her shirt and sat back down.

"I ended up unlocking the light flames from that, they took me away, somewhere safe. Which happened to be near a hospital. There, they not only saved me, they saved you. It was a miracle, the blade had completely missed you. I was hospitalized for a long time, only after you were born was I able to leave, even then I had to sneak us out." Her expression changed to sorrow, tears stinging her eyes.

"Daniel appeared, he, said things, it scared me, I ran back in and hid you, I then led him away, trying to lose him so that I can go get you back. Then, he must have gotten a hold of me, I don't remember much after that, all I knew was pain for so long. After a while, I was able to see again, but was unable to do anything. Daniel took control of me, making me his puppet. I've done so many horrible things under him, it hurts, it hurts so much." She sighed and brushed her bangs out of her face. ' _She didn't say anything about being in a different world, why?'_

"Mom... everything will be okay, you're better now, you're not under his control anymore. We have each other now." I gave her a bright smile, trying to ease the mood a little bit. I couldn't help but think of Reborn and his ring. _'Does she know Reborn is...?'_

Looking down at my lap, I felt inside me, calling up my memory, I knew that Light flames were a mutation of sun and mist, so, that meant I could call upon the mist flames. Separating them was a bit of a struggle, I could hear Lynn call my name as I tuned them out, thinking of that memory, I brought the flames forwards. Feeling sweat go down the back of my neck, I opened my eyes.

" _Where is she?" A baby in a suit appeared before us, he was sitting on a chair beside me,_ or the illusion me _. His hat shadowed his eyes as I got up and walked over to him, kneeling down before him. He watched as I lifted up his pacifier, revealing a ring._

"T-that's!" Lynn gasped and placed her hands on her mouth, tears pooling in her eyes once more. The ring was a silver band, encrusted with three yellow jewels. She sobbed and reached into her own shirt, procuring a similar ring, a silver band, but with indigo jewels. Taking the chain off her neck, she handed it to me.

"Engraved o-on the inside, is... our initials." She cried as she stared at the baby, I let the flames go, feeling them fade away, sighing in exertion, I held the ring up to my face and looked at it.

 **LGLG 3 10/07**

I stared at it for a moment before handing it back to Lynn, Leo and Lynn Garcia, married October 7th. She took the ring gently, wrapping it around her neck once more.

"H-how is this... possible, that's... Reborn... number one hitman... Arcobaleno." She looked sorrowful and thoughtful for a moment. Shaking her head, she turned back to me. "We can w-worry about t-this later, first things first, we n-need to train you guys, what happened with Daniel, we g-got lucky, we may not... get so lucky next time. I've devised a few things we can go over, but, it's going to take dedication and will, this training isn't going to be easy." She looked so serious, standing up, both Nathan and I nodded our head, agreeing to it.

Couldn't be to bad right?

✿¬‿¬✿

A whole month passed, I sighed and laid down on my bed, Lynn had gotten more beds for everyone, not much had happened over the course of the month, her training was harsh, something I didn't expect, then again, she was married to _**Reborn**_. I wasn't aloud to go see my friends, I found out that Reborn was pissed and had people out looking for me, thinking I was kidnapped, again. I also saw the pink haired girl once more.

She was my sister.

Well, half sister, she was one of the experiments that Lynn worked on. She had grown to attached to her, so Daniel had her 'kill' her, instead, Lynn sealed her memories and sent her away, all so that she could live. Saki was a happy go lucky girl, she loved her mother, and even loved me, even though she didn't even know me. She was so accepting of everything around her, even Ken took a liking to her, yet he still didn't like Chrome all to much. Not that she seemed to care. Turning to the girl, she was practising using the trident, she was much better using illusions, having trained with Lynn, who used to be a master at it. Nathan trained his own flames, focusing on separating them and using both sun and mist.

"Serena." Turning to the voice, I saw Chrome, she gave me a smile before she was engulfed in mist, and Mukuro took her place.

"How have you been, Princess." I sighed and sat up from my spot, feeling my face morph into a scowl. I don't even remember how he got to calling me that, he just started and it didn't stop.

"Why are you here, you damn pineapple." He placed one hand over his heart and the other on his head, even going so far as to lean back.

"My heart, my soul." I groaned and picked up a rock, throwing it at him.

"What do you want!" He laughed and gave me a smirk.

"When I was out the other day, I met an interesting man." I stopped glaring at him, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain, and on said chain, was a half ring.

"He said something about a fight, being a guardian to Tsunayoshi, and some other things. I accepted of course, after all, it gives me the opportunity to be closer to the future Vongola boss." I stared at the ring, feeling my gut stir at the sight.

The ring battles, they would happen soon.

"You're telling me this, why?" He shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

"The Arcobaleno is looking for you, even asked me to go to him if I saw you." Turning his head, he smirked and waved, disappearing in the mist and leaving Chrome. Groaning once more, I got to my feet.

"MOOOOOOMMM!"

✿¬‿¬✿

I felt my eye twitch as I stared at the school entrance, I could feel the two idiots smiling behind me. I had asked if I was finally able to leave the safety of the cabin, she refused, I pushed, now there we were, when I said I wanted to visit the school, I didn't want to teleport right to the roof top.

 _'YoU'rE nOt AlLoWeD tO gO aNy WhErE aLoNe SeReNa!'_ I sighed and turned to the two, feeling exasperated.

"You know I'll be safe right, I can take care of myself." Lynn just smiled and waved her hand, Nathan just stood near her with a smile of his own, not even paying attention. I felt a wave off killing intent before I heard the sound of a door slamming open.

" **You."** Turning to the source, I saw Kyoya, and he looked pissed. I spun on my heel and ran towards him.

"KYOYA!" He looked startled for a moment before he jumped to the side to dodge me. His expression changed to something dangerous before he sensed the other two. He glared at me and pointed his tonfa at them, I could see them tense up and narrow their eyes at him.

"Who are they." I smiled at him, placing my arms behind my back, making him tense.

"They're my family, that's my mom and brother." I could see an arrow hit Nathan in the heart, he kneeled down as Lynn patted his back. Idiot.

"Where have you been." I rocked back and forth on my heels, trying to find an excuse, or at least an escape, because if Kyoya knew I was here, then the others wouldn't be far behind. I needed time, or at least I wanted to ditch my dogs before I spoke to them.

"Oh you know, around?" Laughing lightly, I took in his features, he looked murderous. Rubbing the back of my head, I noticed that the door was still opened, lifting my wrist, I pointed at it.

"Well would you look at the time!" I spun and ran, feeling the prefect on my heels. I could hear Lynn and Nathan yell my name and chase after us. Using my flames, I felt my body become light.

"Sorry Kyo! I'll play with you later!" Turning a corner, I ran to a dead end, Kyoya stopped, thinking that I had no where to go, only to watch in shock as I ran right through the wall.

"See yah!" Using my flames, I left the school, running away from Lynn and Nathan, it wouldn't take to long to find me, but it would be a hassle since they wanted to avoid Reborn.

 _'I'm coming, Takeshi.'_

✿¬‿¬✿

 **Yeah, I just did that, two chapters in a day, you wont be seeing this for another while, who knows if I'll ever do it again. Well, I guess two days? 'Cause, it's 11:55 and I still need to proof read it... yeah. I hope to actually try finish this story, it's something I had in my mind since I was 14, I'm just a very bad procrastinator, and am very forgetful, plus all the other jazz that happened through it all.**

 **I'm still thinking about who to pair her with, I already have Takeshi and Haru... no idea where that came from honestly, it just happened. I'm thinking either Tsuna or Mukuro, was also thinking of Hibari, but I wanted them to have more of a sibling relationship. I'm still open to suggestions, so if you have one I'd love to hear it. :D Pairings wont happen till at least the future arc or later though, which isn't very far, unless I take a year to upload... again.** **I actually hit my word goal this time, yaaay.**


End file.
